Voices
by SoUtHeRnBeLLe706
Summary: AU: Post:The Gift - 17 yr. old Dawn killed herself 2 weeks after Buffy jumped. With a spell meant for Buffy, Dawn is back. Spike helps her deal. It's better than it sounds. SPAWN! Rated M. Warning: Graphic Sexual Content & Language
1. Ch 1 to 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Buffy or Angel. I borrowed some of the dialouge from the show but some not word for word. I hope that is ok. I own nothing!!**

**Author's Note:**

**AU: Dawn was 16 when she found out she was the key. She graduated high school a year early. She was 17 when Buffy died. Spike was never in love with Buffy, it was always Dawn. But everyone thinks he loves Buffy. The scoobies messed up when they tried to resurrect Buffy and brought Dawn back instead. And Spike had the chip removed but continued helping and not killing, no one knows except Dawn. Spike & Dawn's POV.**

**Chapter 1:**

_**Dawn's POV**_

The voices in my head are screaming so loud that it is unbearable. They keep telling me that it was all my fault, and i know they are right. She didn't have to jump, it could have been me. It was supposed to be me. Why couldn't i have just done it before she had a chance to stop me?

It has been two weeks since it happened, since she took her own life to save mine. I see the way everyone looks at me now, like they are digusted with me. They hate me, and why shouldn't they? If I had just done what i was created to do then my sister would still be alive. They all hate me...hell, I hate myself. I have to make it stop, to make them be quiet. This is the only way I know how...

Dawn sat on the bathroom floor with the door locked, her back against the cabinet with the blade of the knife pressed against her wrist. She took a moment to study the knife, it was the same knife Doc had used to cut her that night on the tower. 'How fittting.' she thought as she sliced two long vertical lines along the inside of her wrist. Immediately the blood was flowing nonstop, her arm fell to her side. There was already a pool of dark liquid on the ground and she was begining to feel extremely dizzy. Dawn felt the darkness pulling at her, so she closed her eyes and let it wash over her.

_**Spike's POV**_

The scoobies had all went out patrolling like they had almost every night since they lost their best friend. Spike was headed to the Summer's house to spent time with Dawn, especially since no one else seems to even notice her anymore, not that they ever had really. Dawn was falling apart, he knew that much. It wasn't hard miss, but somehow everyone else seemed to or rather they just didn't seem to care. They were always leaving her alone, or whispering to eachother when they thought no one was watching. They were obviously up to something, but he was much to worried about Dawn to give a damn.

He opened the front door and looked around. Dawn wasn't downstairs, so he decided to go see if she was in her room. Usually he found her just sitting on her bed in the dark. She didn't talk much anymore, but he always tried to get her to open up. Mostly when he did she would just cry and hold on to him like he was the last thing in the world. As he was walking up the stairs he caught the scent of something so famialiar. That scent hit so close to home. He didn't even have time to form a thought as he raced to where the powerful scent was coming from.

"DAWN!" he yelled at the bathroom door. No answer. He kicked the door down and found her laying in a pool of crimson liquid. Unconsiously he vamped out as he scooped her into his arms. There was still a heartbeat, but just barely. "Dawn, pet, come on stay with me, please. Just open your eyes..." He knew there was no hope for her, there was too much blood loss, even if he had gotten her to a hospital it was a lost cause, but he still didn't give up. Until the realization hit him that there was no longer a heartbeat.

Spike had never felt loss this deep before, even when Drusilla had left him. It was like every reason for him being here had just vanished.

**Chapter 2: **

It has been two months since they put her in the ground next to her mother and sister. No one even seemed too upset that Dawn had taken her own life. In fact, they seemed kind of relieved. I see them every once in a while, patrolling mostly. I never speak to them. It already takes everything i have not to rip out every single one of their throats. It's their fault she's dead, they blamed her for Buffy dying and she knew it. She felt so guilty already, she didn't need it from them too. They were all so selfish, only thinking about what they have lost, when Dawn had lost so much more than that.

He didn't blame her for killing herself, he understood. She had been through so much in her short life, more than anyone should ever have to go through. Especially her. He was surprised she hadn't snapped sooner.

Every time i close my eyes I replay the moment that I found her lying in her own blood and every time i get there just a little faster. Fast enough to save her, but when i open my eyes reality hits me in the face like a ton of bricks. I was too late, I'm always too late.

I thought to myself that it won't hurt so much if I just turn back into my former self. William the Bloody. But I can't do it, even if she's not here anymore, and there is nothing left for me to change for, to be better for, it's already done. I'm already changed because of her. Don't think I haven't tried, I have. But everytime I go in for the kill her beautiful face comes into my mind, and makes me stop dead in my tracks. Eventually I just gave up. I come and sit at her grave every night with a bottle of bourbon and tell her how much i miss her and wish I could have been there to stop it. Hopefully she is in a better place now and feels no more pain. Everytime I am there I tell myself that I will just stay there until the sun comes up and turns me to dust, but every morning I wake up to find myself back in my crypt. I must have gotten back there sometime in my drunken stupor and curse myself for not following through.

_**Dawn's POV**_

All the scoobies are sitting in a circle in the graveyard performing some sort of spell to bring Buffy back to life, not understanding that they are messing with forces much stronger than they are. And in all honesty, they have no idea what the hell they are doing. Soon they hear the loud roar of motorcycles and their spell is interupted, so they scramble off the get away from the demonic creatures wreaking havoc on their town.

Her eyes pop open and her first thought is 'I can't breathe.' There are so many thoughts rushing through her mind all at once. Nothing is making sense, 'I'm not supposed to be here, where am I at?' All she can see is darkness, so she feels around and notices that she is in some sort of box. As the realization hits her of where exactly she is at, she starts to scream and claw at the top. Screaming for someone to help her. Her knuckles and fingernails are hurting and bleeding, and she is running out of air. Finally the wood of the casket starts to break and she fights harder to get out.

As soon as she is out she looks around and sees her own headstone. Her name written at the top, "DAWN SUMMERS 1984 - 2001". She doesn't understand, and her thoughts are still racing a mile a minute. Then she sees the two other headstones next to hers. Her mother and sister. So she starts to run as fast as she can to the last place she ever felt alive, the place where her sister died.

_**Spike's POV**_

__Spike was just returning to his crypt from a nearby bar. As he made his way to his home, he passed by Dawn's grave and noticed right away that something was not right. The dirt and grass had been shifted and moved around as if someone had clawed their way out. Then it hit him. Dawn's scent was still in the air, along with the smell of fresh blood.

He did not know what to think, so he did the most logical thing and followed her scent. He found himself at the tower that Glory had had built. He looked around but there was no sign of her, until the sound of metal clinking caught his attention. He look up to where the sound was coming from and saw a small figure standing at the top. He ran as fast as he could and when he got there he came face to face with the one thing that meant everything to him.

**Chapter 3:**

All he could do is stare. He didn't know how or why she was back, but then again, he didn't care either. The fact is that she was back and that's all that mattered, not the how's or the why's.

As he took a step toward her, she immediately took a step back. "Dawn," he called after her. She did not respond, only gave him a blank stare. The metal frame started ratteling. It was obvious that the poorly made tower would not hold for much longer. "Dawn, please just come toward me." Again no response, but this time she turned around and started toward the edge of the tower. Spike instantly sprinted after her as the metal started to collapse. He caught her slender, fragile body just before she fell. The part Spike was standing on decided to give as both he and Dawn descended toward the ground. Luckily, he caught on to a loose cord from a pulley, only yards above the concrete. Just as he caught on and slowed their fall, the cord snapped, and Spike landed with his back to the ground, and Dawn on top of him.

Laying there with his arms around her and looking into her beautiful blue eyes, he felt as if all of his dreams had come true. It took a while to register that she was trying to get away and the soft crying that was coming from her. Reluctantly, he let her go. Dawn scrambled to her feet. Her legs were shaking so much that she could barely stand. Spike reached her arms out to steady her. "Spike?" her voice trembled sounding so weak. "Yea luv, it's me." "How? W-what happened, this isn't right. I shouldn't be here." Spike knew she was right, and he didn't have the answers either, "I don't know. Come with me and let me clean you up." Slowly she nodded her head and accepted Spike's arm and leant into him.

As they made their way to 1630 Revello Dr. the pair saw about ten demons on motorcycles fly past them as they headed in the direction of the "NOW LEAVING SUNNYDALE" sign. As they made their way to the front door, Spike slowly reached to turn the knob. As he stepped inside he heard voices from within the kitchen, "That was it. It's over. That was our only chance to bring Buffy back and now it's gone." When Spike heard Willow speak those words all the pieces fell into place. All the whispering and sneaking around, even before Dawn died, and Dawn being back. Everything fit. The witch did a spell. And of course, it went wrong. Not that he was complaining. But there are always consequences when magic is involved. No doubt it would probably affect Dawn.

**Chapter 4:**

Xander's head snapped up as he heard Spike enter the house, "What the hell are you doing here? Get out!" Spike gave him a cold stare in return. Spike turned to Dawn who was still standing outside the door, "Can you wait here for a second, pet?" she looked down at her feet and nodded. Spike gently closed the door and made his way over to the kitchen. "What do you want, Spike?" Willow asked. "You. You did this!" Spike coldly said looking straight at Willow. "Did what? What are you talking about?" she asked confused. "Dawn. You brought her back. A spell, isn't that right? Only it was meant for Buffy."

At that moment Dawn entered the doorway, Xander was the first to see her, "Dawn," Tara was next, "Your hands, they are bleeding. Are you ok? How did that happen?" Spike just looked at Dawn, "I know how it happened, had to dig her way out of her own grave. Did it m'self once. Isn't that right?" Dawn looked away and gently nodded. "Oh God, we just left her there." Xander mumbled under his breath.

Tara was the first to get up and go to her. "Let me take you upstairs wash your hands." Dawn looked to Spike for reassurance, he nodded to her and she followed Tara.

Once they were out of sight Spike looked over at Willow and asked, "Red, just what the bloody hell did you think you were doing?" "I was trying to bring back Buffy, but the spell got interrupted. It wasn't supposed to be Dawn. I didn't mean to do that." "Figures, playing with magics you have no idea how to control. Just don't ever let Dawn hear you say it wasn't meant for her." And with that Spike went up the stairs to check on how Dawn was doing.

Tara had just finished getting Dawn changed out of her dirty clothes and her hands bandaged up when there was a light knock at the door. "Dawn, can I come in?" Spike peaked through the door and then entered fully at her nod.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" Tara asked knowing that Spike might want to be with Dawn alone. She knew that he was in love with her, even if everyone else was blind to the fact, even Dawn herself. She didn't understand how everyone was convinced that he was obsessed with Buffy when everytime Dawn walked into the room he couldn't take his eyes off her. Or even how he stayed with her every night after Buffy died, or how devistated he was when she killed herself. She had seen him sometimes when her and the gang were out on patrol, he had been sitting at her grave site talking to her or reciting poetry. He never did notice her watching him, and she had never mentioned it to anyone.

"No, it's ok. Thanks." Tara gently smiled and took that as her que to leave, shutting the door behind her as she left. Dawn sat on the end of her bed fidgetting with her bandaged hands and noticed Spike watching her and quickly stopped.

"How are you doin', Bit" he wondered realizing that it was a stupid question to ask. How did he think she was doing? She was probably feeling a thousand different emotions, none of them good. He didn't doubt that she would more than likely be traumatized by the whole event, especially waking up in her own grave after being dead for over two months.

"It's weird, ya know? Being back. I still don't understand why I'm here. I mean I get that they did some sort of spell, but why?" Spike looked down, "I don't know, pet. But what's done is done. Your here thats all that matters now."

"How long was I gone?" she asked, not really knowing if she even wanted to know the answer to that or not. "Eighty-six days, eighty-seven today, but today doesn't count now does it? How long was it where you were?" "Longer." came the simple reply.

Spike had so many questions for her. Where did she go? What was it like? How does she feel? Why did she do it? Exept he knew the answer to the last one. Because she couldn't take it anymore, he just hoped to God or whoever that would listen that she didn't try to do it again and let him help her through the pain. All the questions he had he couldn't voice, not yet anyway. It was probably too much and possibly to painful to think about, and that was the last thing he wanted to was cause her anymore pain. "I think you should probably get some sleep, you look tired. It might make you feel better." "Ok." she laid down after he pulled the covers down for her to slip into.

Spike turned to leave the room when he heard her faint voice calling his name. It was so queit that he probably wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't equipped with vampire hearing. "Yes, luv?" Dawn looked ashamed and asked, "Do you think you could stay with me? It's ok if you don't" "Of course Bit, anything you want." He moved to the curtains and closed them so that he wouldn't be set on fire when the sun rose. Then he made his way into the small full sized bed with Dawn. Dawn immediately held on to him and drifted off to sleep.

Spike took that time to study her face as she slept. Even though it was dark in the room Spike could still see her perfectly. He didn't want to close his eyes, thought if he did then she would be gone like every other time he woke up. He wanted to pinch himself to know that this was real, but the quiet sound of her breathing and the steady rythym of her heartbeat was all the proof he needed. And slowly he drifted off to sleep.

_**Dawn's POV**_

As Dawn slept, she dreamt of her mother and sister, and being happy and together. She felt at peace and loved at the same time, it was a feeling she never thought she would have again. It felt as if she was in heaven, she didn't know why or how she had gotten there, afterall she had she had committed suicide. Shouldn't she be burning in hell right about now? She figured she was lucky and decided she was more than grateful to be here and not to question it. All of the sudden she was torn out of what she had considered heaven and forced back into reality. She was crying now, tears were pouring from her eyes and she was clinging desperately to the cool body lying next to her.

Spike had awaken when he felt his shirt getting wetter by the second. "Dawn, pet, come on wake up. It's just a nightmare. Wake up." Dawn opened her eyes to see two concerned ocean blue eyes staring at her. "It was only a nightmare, it's over now. Don't worry, luv." That only made Dawn cry harded. "No it wasn't, Spike. That's just it. This is the nightmare, being back here. It feels like I am in hell now. I just want to go back. Please just help me go back." she sobbed.

Spike's undead heart had just broken when he heard her words. It dawned on him that she must have been in heaven, and her so called "family" had ripped her out. And to top it off, they didn't even want her back. If he thought he hated them before, now it just ran so much deeper. This time though he would make sure she felt loved and wanted. Spike didn't have any words to comfort her, so he just let her ball her eyes out on his chest. He held her tightly and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.


	2. Ch 5

**Chapter 5:**

_**Dawn's POV**_

It has only been nine days since I was brought back. Everyone has been really nice to me. Too bad I know it is all an act. I think besides Spike, Tara is the only sincere one in the bunch. They think I don't know that the spell was meant to bring back Buffy, but I overheard Willow talking on the phone to Giles in London two nights ago. From what I heard the conversation had gotten pretty heated. Giles was extremely upset that she had taken life and death into her own hands, but Willow had argued that everything would have been worth it if the spell had done what is was supposed to. I knew exactly what that had meant. I had my suspicions that it was a huge mistake, but now they had been confirmed.

Fortunately, they are not the only ones can who act. I should win an Ocsar for my performance. They all think I am happy to be back, God they couldn't be more wrong! Also, Willow feels I should be grateful to her for the gift she has _unintentionally_ given me- walls are thin. I hate them all for what they have taken away from me. I don't think I can ever forgive them, but I guess it goes both ways since they can't forgive me for losing Buffy, _twice._ I wonder if this is what I deserve for everything I've done wrong, and I think about ending it again every second. I'm not exactly sure why I haven't, but I have a feeling that I won't go back to the same place this time. I hate that I have to act all cheery and happy to be alive, when inside all I can do is scream. And I thought the voices in my head were unbearable before...

It's hard to sleep and I try not too as much as possible, only because it hurts too much when I wake up. Spike has come to my window almost every night just to keep me company. He is the only one who knows where I was, the rest haven't even formed a thought on the subject. He is the only one I don't have to pretend with. And being around him actually makes me feel better and not worse. But then again it also hurts to be around him because I know he only thinks of me in the little sister sort of way. Sometimes I wonder if the only reason he ever cared for me in the first place was because I am, _was_, Buffy's sister, but I try to block out that thought. I have asked him that question before, but he swore up and down that the reason he cares for me has nothing to do with her and everything to do with me.

_Three weeks later..._

It's getting harder and harder to live with Willow, she is the worst of them all. I think the magic has gone to her head, her and Tara are fighting more that ever now and I have a feeling their relationship won't last much longer. In my opinion, Tara deserves much better anyway. I can hear them argueing again, but this time I hear Willow say that she wants to try the spell to bring back Buffy again. Instantly I march into their room, "The hell you will. You are not going to do to her what you have done to me." Tara is silent. Willow looks pissed, "Dawnie, yes I can. I know Buffy would be grateful to have another chance, this is her life." "No! Her life is over and you should let it stay that way. You have no right to determine if someone lives or not. Would you really want your best friend to hate you as much as I do?" "How can you be so ungrateful? The spell wasn't even meant for you but yet you got it anyway. You shouldn't be so selfish." "Of course I am not grateful! I was in heaven and you ripped me out of there, and if the spell had gone the way you wanted it to, then it would be Buffy here after being torn out of heaven. And I have no doubt that she would hate you as much i do. I don't want her to have to go through that much pain and if you gave a damn about what she would want, you would let her rest." For once Willow knew she was wrong and had nothing else to say.

I couldn't stay there any longer, I had to get out. I walked out the front door and headed toward Restfield Cemetary to Spike's crypt. Hopefully he is there, it is about a half hour before he usually shows up at my window. The sun has just set, so there shouldn't be too many vamps out yet. I really don't want to run into any before I get there.

As I got there, I knocked gently on the large concrete door. No answer, so I decided to just walk in, hoping he wouldn't mind. I looked around but I saw no sign of him. I shut the door, leant my back against the wall, and slid down with my knees against my chest. My tears started to fall as I couldn't hold them in any longer.

It's supposed to get easier as time goes by, or so I've heard. But it hasn't, if anything it has only gotten harder. I didn't want to be here the first time, why would now be any different? On top of everything, they want to try and bring Buffy back again, knowing what they would take away from her!

Dawn was sobbing so violently that she didn't even notice the figure making it's way over to her.

_**Spike's POV**_

Spike was in the lower level of his crypt asleep, when the sound of the door shutting pulled him back to conciousness. He knew that it was Dawn just by the faint scent that drifted down the stairs, or _latter_ if you want to get technical. As he stood up he slid a pair of black jeans on, when he heard her crying. He made his way up the latter, he saw her huddled on the floor, arms wrapped tightly around herself. For a moment all he could do was stare, 'She is so beautiful, even when she cries, which is alot nowdays.' He snapped out of his trance as another sob wracked her tiny body. "Bit? What happened?" As he spoke, he startled her, seeing as how she never even knew he was there. "Nothing." she said embarassed that he had seen her break down, _again._ "I'm not blind, pet. I can see that something has you all worked up, so let's have it." he continued to push. "It's just... well I overheard Willow and Tara talking about how she wanted to try and bring Buffy back again, so I went to her room and told her that she had no right to do it. And we got into a huge fight about it. To sum it up, I told her I hated her for what she has done and she told me how selfish and ungrateful I am, and how it wasn't even meant for me anyhow." Spike was absoultely enraged now. He felt like going over there to tear her heart out and shove it down her throat. "She actually said that to you?" "Spike, I am not naive, I always knew it wasn't meant for me. God, I just hate living in that house with her!" He was lost for words, he should have known that she would have figured it out. Still, he couldn't believe that Red could be so cold to his Bit. "I know you hate being back, and I know that it doesn't mean much, but, I'm glad your'e here." He said looking her straight in the eyes, so that she knew he meant it. For the first since he could remember, he saw her smile. Not the fake smile she puts on for show, but a real smile, one that actually reached all the way to her eyes and then some.

He didn't even have time to realize what he was doing it had happened so fast. He tilted his head down and devoured her lips with his.

_**Dawn's POV**_

At first Dawn was too stunned to react. But soon she closed her eyes and was kissing him back. Never in a million years had she ever imagined that Spike would be kissing her. 'I never thought he could ever think of me like that.' She always thought he considered her as a sisterly type. Buffy's sister. Buffy...the Buffy he was in love with.

Dawn suddenly pulled away. 'How could I be so STUPID?' she wondered. 'Of course it was because of Buffy, he is totally in love with her, not me. I'm just here. _The next best thing._' she thought to herself bitterly. "I'm not her." she said aloud, with tears filling her eyes, but she didn't dare let them fall, not yet.

Spike looked up at her confused, it took him a few seconds to understand what she meant. "Pet, I wasn't...I didn't-" Dawn avoided his gaze, "It doesn't matter. I gotta go." She got up, slipping out of his grasp and left, not even bothering to look back at him.

Dawn ran as fast as she could, not stopping until she reached her house. Little did she know that someone was following her. Willow was waiting for her on the stairs when she opened the door. "Where have you been, Dawnie?" "None of your business." she replied as she tried to sidestep the red head on the stairs. "Your'e only seventeen, you do not leave this house without permission!" Dawn just gave her an icy stare. Shivers ran down the witch's spine. "Your'e really loving this whole power trip thing aren't you?." "Then you might not want to piss me off." Dawn rolled her eyes, "Your'e in my way." Willow stepped to the side to let her pass. Willow narrowed her eyes at Dawn as she left. Once Dawn entered her dimly lit room she slammed the door and locked it. She stomped over to her nightstand and grabbed the picture of her with Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, and Buffy and threw it at her dresser mirror as hard as she could. The mirror shatterd and fell to the surface top. Dawn picked up one of the shards and studied it for a moment.

As she raised the sleeve on her left arm and positioned the piece of glass evenly with one of the scars from before, a cool hand touched her shoulder, "Don't, please. Not again." Spike begged her. He had been standing in the corner or her room since before she even entered.

Her back stiffened when she learned that Spike had witnessed all of this. "Why do you even care?" she asked him, her voice laced with bitterness and anger. Spike was pissed, to say the least. He roughly turned her around pressed her up against the wall, not hard enough to hurt, but not gentle either. Their eyes not even an inch apart now, "Why the bloody hell do you think I care? I told you earlier that I was happy you were here, and I meant it!" "Yeah, right! I'm sure you wish the spell hadn't of gone wrong so you could have your precious _Buffy _back! Well sorry to disapoint you, but I'm here. NOT HER!" "Dawn, when we kissed, it-" she cut him off again, "Yeah, I know, I get it...it meant nothing to you. You are still in love with my sister. You were just imagining I was her. But there is no way in hell I am going to be your Buffy substitute!" For someone so smart, he couldn't believe how dense she could be. "Bloody hell, would you let me finish what I have to say? And, NO, you couldn't be more wrong if you tried. I wasn't thinkin' of anyone but you. It has always been you, Dawn, never her. When Glory tortured me, i didn't tell her about you, and that wasn't for the Slayer, that was for you. And afterwards when big sis came by to thank me for what I did for her, I bloody well laughed in her face and told her it had nothing to do with her. And when she died, I was so relived that it wasn't you. Then when I found you that night in the bathroom, layin' in your own blood, barely breathin'...it tore me up inside, knowin' that I was too late and there was nothin' I could do. I cried and held your broken body for hours until the whelp found me and to pry me away, then I sat at your grave every night until the sun came up, and thought about just stayin' there an' lettin' it turn me to ash. Never was sure why I didn't, but I think this is why. Because you came back. I love you, Dawn. I have never loved anyone or anything as much as I love you. You are my world, luv, and when I saw you that night you came back, I had never been more happy."

Dawn wasn't sure what to say. Had he just told her he loved her, not her sister? "You love me?" she asked wearily as if she had heard wrong. "More than anything." Wow! She couldn't believe it. Dawn loved Spike too, always had, but she couldn't say it just yet. She had to be sure he meant what he had said and it wasn't just in the moment. "You found me...when I- well you know?" A lone tear slid down Spike's face as he thought back to that night, "I did. And I really don't want that to happen again. Promise me you won't ever do anything like that again." She couldn't beleive he was crying, she had never seen him cry, but now he was..._for her._ "I promise." she whispered.

AN: This is my first fic. So sorry if it sux. I'm doing my best, be patient with me. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Ch 6

**Warning: Graphic Sexual Content. Rated M.**

**Chapter 6:**

Dawn woke up and glanced at the alarm clock next to her. It was 1:43 am. Spike was behind her, still holding her tight. She loved the feel of his arms around her. They must have fallen asleep after they talked. It still hadn't completely sunk in that he loved her, that would take a while to get used to.

She tried not to move, so that she wouldn't wake him, but she couldn't resist. She had to see him. Dawn carefully turned to face him. Spike was so beautiful, even when he slept. She couldn't believe how innocent he looked. She gazed at him intently, studying every detail of his face, from the lengthy, thick eyelashes to the razor-sharp cheekbones. Tentatively, she reached her hand out and lightly grazed the scar on his left eyebrow. She was so enthralled, that she didn't take in the striking cerulean blue eyes staring into hers, "Havin' fun, pet?" he laughed, smirking when he saw her jump and yank her hand back. "Sorry," she squeaked with that deer caught in the headlights look. "No worries, luv. I don't mind." He uttered as he took hold her hand and placed a delicate kiss to the smooth skin on the underside of her palm. Dawn blushed slightly, and nestled her head to the crook of his neck and fell asleep.

The next morning when she awoke Spike was gone. She looked around for any sign of him and a gently folded piece of paper on her pillow. Dawn reached for the paper and read it, '_Sorry to leave without sayin' goodbye, Sweet Bit, but the sun was comin' and you looked so beautiful that I didn't want to wake you. I will come back after the sun sets, but feel free to come before that if you like.-Love Spike'_ A smile played across her lips as she dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. All she could think about was Spike, as she stood under the hot water.

_**Spike's POV**_

As Spike sat on the beat up old leather couch watching _Passions,_ sucking down a bag of blood, he couldn't stop hoping that Dawn would show up soon. He had no idea where he stood with her, he had told her he loved her. And what surprised him was that she didn't laugh at him or tell him to get out. Instead, she let him hold her while she slept. He hated leaving her this morning, but he knew he had to get back before the sun scorched him a new one. He wished he could have just stayed there with her and never let her go, but he knew it was impossible. Spike had never felt so much for anyone, not even Dru, and he _had_ loved her more than anything.

He had to do something to pass the time, so he straightened up a bit, and decided to wash off in the makeshift shower. While Spike was showering, his thoughts kept drifting to Dawn. His left hand traveled down to his manhood and started stroking it, slowly at first. As he picked the speed up he imagined it was Dawn's petite hand caressing his hard member. It was not long before he moaned Dawn's name and came with a grunt. He finished bathing and stepped out, as he dried off and slipped into some clean clothes, he heard a knock on the crypt door. Hoping it was Dawn, he shouted for the person to come in. He was disappointed when he saw it was Tara and not his Dawn. Curiosity plagued his mind as to why she would intentionally seek him out. "Glenda," he greeted and motioned for her to take a seat. "Thank you. How are you doing, Spike?" he had always liked the shy witch, but he knew there was something on her mind, "I know you're not here to make small talk. So, what's this about?" Tara looked down at her hands, then back up, "Dawn, and uh, Willow. It's just th-that they haven't been getting along since sh-she, we brought her back." She looked back down to her hands. "And what? You think that's Dawn's fault?" he asked, ready to defend the Bit. "No. Of course not, she has every right to be angry with us. I don't blame her, b-but Willow does. She doesn't see that we have done anything wrong. She is not the same anymore. I'm scared for her, she uses magic for everything. It's not right." Spike was confused, he wasn't sure where she was going with this or what she wanted, Tara caught on to that fact and added, "I moved back to the dorm, and I just wanted to make sure Dawn will be alright with Willow, may-maybe you could look after her?" Spike was pleased to see that she cared enough to come to him, "Sure thing, Glenda" he nodded. Tara said thank you and got up to leave. She turned back to him on her way out, "I know you love her. She loves you too. You are the only one she talks to since she came back, and even before that. Please don't hurt her." Spike stood there looking at the closed door and whispered, "Never."

_**Dawn's POV**_

It was nearly four o'clock, only a few more hours until Spike would come. She had been fighting with herself all day over whether or not she should go to his crypt. In the end she had decided that she would just wait 'til he came to see her, she didn't want to appear desperate. She had gone to the beauty store to pick up some hair dye. She had wanted to dye her hair for a while now, but never took the time to do it. As she skimmed through all the colors she couldn't decide between the dark brown or the soft black, so she bought them both. As she walked through the streets of Sunnydale, she couldn't help but think of how different it was during the daylight hours. All the people walking by, oblivious the dangers and the things that went bump in the night.

Dawn headed straight to the bathroom as soon as she got home. She had to work fast if she wanted it done by the time Spike arrived. She still hadn't decided on a color she finally she chose them both. When she had finish applying the dark substance to her head, she set the timer, thirty minutes. After a while she grew impatient. This stuff was really starting to burn her scalp. She looked back at the time 'Thank God! Only two more minutes.' When the time was up she quickly rinsed her hair out. When she was sure all the dye was out, Dawn blow dried her hair in a hurry and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked good. Her long hair that was centimeters above her breasts was now the darkest shade of brown and the layer underneath was jet black. She curled her hair just a bit at the ends and around her face. Then applied black mascara and dark black eyeliner and some clear lip gloss. She just prayed that Spike would like her new look. She hurried to her room to find an outfit. It was now six forty-five. 'Shit. He will be here any minute.' Barely two minutes after she threw on a pair of jeans and a black halter top, she heard the light tapping on her window. She was still admiring herself in her closet mirror as she gestured for him to come in.

As Spike took in her new look, his tongue curled behind his teeth, "You look good, pet. What's the occasion?" 'You are, of course.' She thought to herself but then said, "I don't know, just wanted something new. And I thought we could maybe go to the Bronze…if you want?" Spike was delighted that she had asked, she hadn't wanted to go anywhere public for such a long time. He took it as a sign that she was getting back on her feet after everything that has happened. And she looked happier than she had in several months. "A'right. We can do that if you like, luv." As she bent down to slip into her high-heels, smiling, he idly wondered if what Tara had said earlier about her loving him was true, and maybe he was the reason why she was getting better.

"Ok, I'm ready, just let me get my purse." He smiled and made his way to the window, "I'll meet you outside, we don't want Red to have a cow that I was up here in your room without 'er knowin'." Dawn agreed, "Yeah, she has been on a huge power trip lately. Telling me I can't leave without permission, and what I can and can't do. Don't want to give her another thing to lecture me on." Dawn rolled her eyes and headed down the stairs.

When Dawn got to the front door, Willow emerged from the living room with Xander not far behind, "Where do you think your going?" she asked with her hand on her hip. "I'm going to the Bronze. I'll be back later." Dawn stated annoyed. "I have already told you, you are not allowed to leave without asking permission first." Willow told her firmly. Dawn was fuming now, "Will, first of all you are not my mother, hell your not even my guardian. If fact I don't even have a guardian since everyone thinks I am dead. Second, I am almost eight-teen, and you have absolutely so right to tell me what to do. Now get out of my way." Will was furious now, "If you feel that way then why are you still here? You were right to kill yourself before, and if you had just stayed dead, then Tara wouldn't have left me, and Buffy would be here too, you ungrateful bitch!"

Xander chose that moment to intervene, "Whoa, Will. That was pretty harsh. I'm sorry, Dawn, she didn't mean that. Wills, what the hell is the matter with you? Why would you say that to her?" Xander was taken aback at the witch's cruel words. Sure Dawn was a little disrespectful, but she didn't deserve that. "What? Are you on her side now? You see how much of a brat she has been since I brought her back, and you know she was better off dead!" Just then the front door flew open and Spike grabbed hold of Willow's neck and shoved her hard against the wall. She let out a strangled shriek. He was in full game-face now, she tried to get out of his grasp but it was no use, he was too strong."Your hurting me." She whimpered. Xander grabbed at Spike, only to be flung across the room. "Good. Now tell me why I shouldn't drain you dry right now?" he asked in a deadly voice as he loosened his grip on her throat. "What-what about the chip?" she was frightened now. "The chip? The chip is gone." She tried once more to get away from him, but he only slammed her back up against the wall harder. Dawn gently put a hand on his shoulder and pleaded, "Don't, please? Can we just go?" Spike shook his demon visage off as he looked at her and reluctantly let the witch go, and put an arm around Dawn's shoulders. Looking back at Harris he added, "If she comes anywhere near Dawn, she is as good as dead." Xander just shook his head and watcher the pair leave.


	4. Ch 7

**Warning:**** Sexual situations.**

**Chapter 7:**

Spike and Dawn slowly sauntered down the street to where his Desoto was parked. After a few minutes of neither of them speaking, Dawn looked over at Spike and asked, "Are you ok?" He stared at her for a moment before answering, "Me? It's you I'm worried about. You a'right?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just glad to be out of there for a little bit." She expressed earnestly. "You don't have to go back there if you don't want." He said, hoping that she would agree. "Spike, you know I have to. I don't have anywhere else to go." Dawn said that last part quietly. Spike turned to her abruptly, "Dawn, you know you are always more than welcome to stay with me. In fact, I would rather you do just that. I meant what I said to the whelp earlier, Red comes near you and I won't hesitate to kill her." He swore to her. "Spike, don't say that. As much as I hate her, I do not want her dead. She is not going to hurt me, she's just grieving." She tried to convince him as well as herself. "Maybe, but I still don't trust her and I don't like you being around her." Dawn gazed into his eyes and grinned, "So were you serious about me staying with you tonight?" "No." Her face fell as she heard him speak. "I meant you can stay as long as you want." "Oh ok, if you're sure you don't mind." She said still unsure about it. Spike pulled her back into his arms, "I'm sure. Are you still up for the Bronze tonight?" Dawn beamed, "Yes, definitely. Let's go."

They arrived at the Bronze about ten minutes later. The club was exceedingly packed for a Thursday night. The couple spotted an empty table in a corner.

"I'm gonna get m'self a beer, what would you like?" Spike asked her.

"I'll take a beer too, thanks." Dawn started to fish some money out of her purse, but Spike stopped her.

"I got it, luv." He smirked at her and headed to the bar.

While Dawn was waiting for him she decided to grab a pool table closest to their table. She was racking up the balls when Spike handed her a beer and grabbed a que stick. "Ladies first." Dawn chalked the end of her stick and leaned over the table, she smiled to herself when she caught Spike peeking down her shirt. As she broke up the balls, she made the thirteen in to the corner pocket where Spike was standing. She moved in front of Spike as she prepared her next shot. She bent over purposely, and barely grazed Spike's groin with her backside. Too busy focusing on her subtle flirting with Spike, she missed the shot. Spike tantalizingly brushed past her on his way to the other side to take his turn. He studied the table quickly and positioned his que. He made three of his balls in one shot. Dawn's mouth hung open. Spike smirked at her shock as he intentionally botched his next one. "You're turn, luv."

Dawn ended up winning the game, as well as the next two. She knew he had let her since she was not very good to begin with. Also, she had often seen him beat others with his eyes closed. Dawn was now on her fifth beer, and extremely buzzed. She stood up and grabbed Spike's hand when one of her favorite songs blared through the speakers, "Come dance with me." She said dragging him from his seat. He immediately obliged. He could never deny her anything. Dawn started swaying her hips along with the music, while Spike took hold of her hips, she then, turned around with her back facing him. She gripped his neck and started rubbing her body onto his in time with the beat. Soon, the song ended and a slow one began. Dawn spun to face him once again, she slowly placed her arms around his neck. They locked eyes for what seemed like hours before Dawn reached up and captured his lips with hers. It wasn't long before Spike's tongue was seeking entrance, which she granted instantly. The two were so lost in the moment that they didn't even realized the soft rhythm they were gently rocking to, had disappeared to be replaced by a faster one.

When the two pulled apart, they smiled at each other and made their way back to their corner table, hand in hand. Just as Dawn was about to sit down, Spike swiftly pulled her to his lap and continued his earlier assault on her mouth. Dawn stiffened as she felt his erection growing underneath her, until she realized what it was, and began to grind into it. Spike let out a low growl, as he let his hand roam up the side of her thigh to grip her ass. Dawn pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "Wow," she whispered breathlessly. "Spike, I'll be right back, ok?" Spike tilted his head to the side as he stared into her eyes to try and read what she was feeling. "Sure, luv," As she got up and grabbed her purse and started toward the bathroom, Spike called after her, "I'll order you another beer, if you like." She glanced back and nodded her head in appreciation.

When Dawn was in the restroom, she applied some more clear lip gloss and smiled at her reflection. She couldn't believe this was happening, she was having such a wonderful time. She wasn't sure if this was considered a date or not since she had done the asking, but it sure looked like it. She looked at the time on her cell phone, it was already after twelve. She figured they might have a couple more drinks, then head back to his crypt.

_**Spike's POV**_

Spike waited patiently for Dawn to return. He hoped he was not going too fast with her. He didn't want to scare her away. But as he thought back to the first kiss of the night, out she the dance floor, he remembered that she had been the one to initiate the kiss. He smiled at that, as he took a swig of his beer.

As Dawn emerged from the bathroom and cut through the dance floor, someone grabbed her wrist and pushed his body up against hers, "Let me go," she demanded to the large, muscular guy. The man had medium brown hair, dark eyes, and looked to be in his mid to late twenties. His breath reeked of alcohol as he spoke, "Come on baby, dance with me." Dawn tried to pull out of his embrace, but he would not let up. He grabbed her ass as she pushed her hands against his chest. "Get away from me now," she yelled into his face…

Spike thought Dawn was taking longer than normal in the bathroom, so he looked over to where the restrooms were located and saw her struggling with some bloke who had his hands all over her. Anger coursed though him, as he made his way through the crowd to where his girl was at. Instantly, Spike had the obviously drunk man held up several inches of the ground. Dawn was relieved to see Spike come to her rescue, for the second time that night. Spike drew his left arm back and then collided it with the man's face and let him fall to the ground. Now, a crowd was gathered around the two men fighting as a bouncer stalked over to see what the problem was. Dawn was the first to see the bouncer, so she grabbed Spike's arm and led him away from the scene. "You a'right there, pet? You wanna get out of here?" Dawn shook her head and led him out the door.

On the ride back to the crypt, Dawn sat in the middle next to Spike and rested her head on his shoulder, with his right arm draped over her shoulders, as he drove. Spike was still infuriated over the incident back at the Bronze, but was quickly forgotten as he felt Dawn place a tender kiss to the side of his throat.

As they arrived back at Spike's home, he held the car door open for her to get out. Once they got inside he lifted her up and jumped down to the lower level of his crypt. Dawn shrieked, as the descended downward, "Don't worry, pet. I won't drop you," he laughed, then playfully tossed her on the bed. Dawn started giggling as she pulled Spike down on top of her. She started tugging on his duster, and he helped her ease it off to let it land on the floor. Spike kicked his boots off as he twirled a strand of her silky hair through his fingers. Again, she pulled his head down to hers and began kissing him furiously. She slipped her hands underneath is shirt to feel his chest, and eventually removed it. Spike broke this kiss and started to trail wet kisses along the column of her throat. He began to nip with blunt teeth at her neck when he felt Dawn's hands reach down to undo the buttons of his jeans. He suddenly pulled back and stilled her hands with his. Dawn looked up at him confused and asked, "What's wrong?" Spike sighed and said "Not tonight, luv. Why don't you just go to sleep, while I jump in the shower." Dawn looked away embarrassed, "Did I do something wrong?" He saw the hurt in her eyes and answered, "Not at all, pet. It's just that you have been drinkin' an' I don't want to take advantage of you." But she didn't want to give up just yet, "That's ok, I don't mind." She reached for his jeans again, and again he stopped her. "No. Dawn, I love you, and I will not do that to you. When and if we were ever to…, well, I would want it to be special for you and I wouldn't want you to regret your decision in the morning. Now like I said, I'm goind to get a shower." With that he got up and went to the shower.

Once he had left her sight, she got off the bed and stripped down to her underwear and donned the shirt she had taken off of Spike, and got under the comforter and drifted off to sleep. When Spike came out of the shower in only a towel, he marveled at how beautiful she looked in his t-shirt asleep in his bed. He then put the jeans had had been wearing back on, since he didn't have anything else to sleep in, and usually just slept in the nude. Spike slid in under the covers next to her and wrapped an arm around her. She immediately scooted closer to him, laid her head on his chest and draped an arm across his bare stomach. Spike kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. "I love you, Spike." Dawn whispered softly in her sleeping state. Spike's eyes flew open, and he smiled and replied, "I love you, too, Bit."

AN: Please review. It's easy and it doesn't take that long. Constructive critism is welcome as well as suggestions. Hearing what people think of my writing really inspires me to write more, so please, please, please review, even if it is just to say that you like it...or not.


	5. Ch 8

**Chapter 8:**

Spike awoke to Dawn's soft snoring. Her body was draped over his body, and her legs were intertwined with his. Had thought back to what she had said in her sleep and wondered if she truly meant it. He smiled as he took in the sweet aroma of her hair. It smelled of lavender and vanilla. He raked his fingers through it, and ran a thumb over her delicate features. As Dawn began to stir, Spike grinned at her, "Mornin', kitten. Sleep well?" Dawn stretched and yawned and mumbled, "Mhh hmm," and placed a quick kiss to his chest, then propped her head on her hands and looked at Spike. "How long have you been awake?" she asked. "Not long, your snorin' woke me up." He chuckled as she blushed. "Do you mind if I get a shower?" "No, got ahead. I'll wait upstairs so you can have some privacy." He rolled out of bed and started to climb the latter, "Ok, thanks…Oh, hey wait…do you have any toothpaste I can use?" she wondered. "Yeah, there is some on the shelf in the shower, you can use my toothbrush, too, if you like." Dawn thanked him and made her way to the homemade shower on the other side of the room. The shower area was covered by a half wall that Spike had built to give the space a closed in look. As she stepped into the tub, she remembered the events of last night, she realized that she had appeared very easy. She hoped Spike didn't think she was a slut by coming on too strong. She also remembered how he said that he wouldn't take advantage of her. Truthfully, she was glad that he told her no. She wouldn't have wanted their first time, _her first time,_ to be that way. For someone who is supposed to be soulless and evil, it was amazing how sweet he could be.

Spike had just finished heating up a mug filled with blood, and was rummaging around his small refrigerator trying to find Dawn something she could eat. He didn't have much human food, but he found some chocolate chip cookies and a bag of powdered donuts. He knew she liked to eat sweets a lot, so he didn't figure she would mind very much for now. He would have to pick up some items for her at a grocery store after sun down. He didn't know how long she would stay, and he hated the idea of her going back to that house. He decided he would talk to her when she got out of the shower about the two of them maybe getting an apartment together. He had money, more than enough to take care of her for the rest of her life, after all he had been pretty well off before he was turned, and stole even more money after. No one knew he had money, though, he used to like to annoy the Slayer and her Watcher, and make them give him money for information and his help. They all thought he was broke, but that was just for show. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a blood curdling scream from Dawn.

He got to her within seconds, he was already vamped out when he open the shower curtain and saw a soaking wet Dawn huddled against the wall, "Pet, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked grabbing her shoulders and checking her nude body for and sign of injury. "Right there, it's a snake! Kill it!" she screeched as she pointed over by the drain. He looked to where she was pointing, then back at her. His human features returned and he started laughing at her, "Luv, that's not a snake. That's an itty bitty worm." He bit out as managed to get his laughter under control. "I don't care what it is, kill it please!" she pleaded. He just shook his head at her, still laughing as he bent down and squashed the worm and let it slide down the drain, "There you go, the big bad worm is gone now, no more worries, ok?" Dawn had finally calmed down, "Thanks…sorry I'm just scared of snakes...and worms for that matter." He smiled to her, "It's fine, Nibblet." It then dawned on her that Spike had just seen her naked, so she grabbed for the towel hanging on the shower rod and covered her body shyly. Spike took the hint and turned around and started back up the latter, "There are some donuts and cookies upstairs when you're done," he added. " Ok, I'll be up in a few minutes, just let rinse my hair and get dressed." Dawn called out to him.

Spike saw Dawn's head come into view as she made her way up the latter. Her hair was wrapped in a towel, and she was wearing a clean button down, red shirt of Spike's and the same pants she had worn last night. "No more giant snakes, I assume?" he mocked. She just gave him an evil glare, then grinned. She hopped up on to one of the stone sarcophagus and ate a several donuts before she started on a cookie. Spike came and sat next to her and watched her eat. "Want a bite?" she held up the half eaten cookie to his lips. Spike looked at her seductively and took a bite.

A few minutes after Dawn had finished eating, Spike decided to mention his earlier thoughts on their living arrangements, "Hey Bit, I wanna talk to you about something," Dawn was hoping that he wasn't changing his mind about her living with him, "Umm, ok sure. Go ahead." She muttered. "Well, I was thinkin', this place is no good for a human to live…" he started. 'Oh, God, he is kicking me out.' She thought to herself, "Spike, it's ok. I'll get out of your way." She moved to get and get the rest of her things. 'Bloody hell, she thinks I'm throwin' 'er out.' Spike said to himself, "No, no, luv. I'm not askin' you to leave, I'm askin' if you want to get a place with me. An apartment or somethin'?" Dawn turned to face him grinning from ear to ear, "Really? Are you serious?" she asked excitedly. He raised an eyebrow at her and nodded once. All he was hoping was for her to think about it and not turn him down flat, but this? This was fantastic, she was happy about it. "Can I take that as a yes then?" Dawn jumped into his arms and shook her head yes. After she calmed down she added, "I have a couple thousand dollars that Mom, and Buffy left me, and I can get a job…" she started but Spike cut her off, "No, none of that, you keep your money. I have enough for us to live on without _my_ girl having to work." Dawn quirked an eyebrow at him, "Your girl?" she questioned, but before he could respond, she asked, "And since when do you have money??" He smirked, "Well, luv, since always. I came from a very wealthy family before I was turned, I have you know." She accepted his answer and replied, "Well, that's good for you, but I don't want to mooch off your money." Spike looked at her seriously, "You wouldn't be mooching, pet. I don't want you spending your money, if you need something let me know and I'll get it for you. Please? Remember, I am old fashioned, so make a bloke happy. What do ya say?" Dawn pondered what he had said for a moment, then accepted, not giving up the idea of getting a job to pay for her own needs.

After the sun went down, Spike accompanied Dawn to her old home to gather her clothes and a few of her belongings. He had told her to get just what she needed, and the rest they could buy later. Thankfully, no one was there. After they had loaded Dawn's things into the Desoto, Dawn walked into Buffy's room. She went straight to her jewelry box and picked out her two favorite crosses, the one Mom had given her one year for her birthday and the one Angel had when they first met, along with the claddaugh ring he gave her the year he turned all evil . Before she left her room for the last time, she walked over to her bed and picked up Mr. Gordo, her cherished stuffed pig. These were just some of the things that meant a lot to her sister and she didn't feel right just leaving them there. On her way back to the car, she grabbed the framed picture of her mom, her, and Buffy, and took one last look around before shutting the door.

"Got everything you need, pet?" Spike asked as she slid into his car. "Yep, let's go before Willow comes back." She said more than ready to leave. "So, where would you like to live?" Spike wondered. "Umm, I haven't really thought about it. Just somewhere away from here. LA, maybe?" she asked. "Why LA?" he questioned. "I don't know. I guess because me, mom and Buffy, and our dad used to live there. Or at least I remember living there. I remember having a family and being happy. I guess that's why." she concluded. He nodded his head, "LA it is then. And since LA is a couple hours of driving and we got all your things packed up already, why don't we get goin' then? We can stay in a hotel until we find ourselves a decent place." Dawn thought about what he had said for a second, "Ok, that sounds good. But what about all your things?" "Well I don't have much. We can swing by the crypt and pick up m'clothes, then we can be gone from this bloody miserable town for good." While Spike went to collect his clothing, Dawn stopped by her mother and sister's grave.

She knelt down in between both stones. "Hi mom, hi Buffy. I miss ya'll both so much. I think this is going to be the last time I come here. I'm moving to LA tonight...with Spike…" Spike was just coming out of his crypt when he heard Dawn talking with her family, so he stayed quiet and let her finish sayin' her goodbyes. "and Buffy, I know that you are probably not loving the fact that I'm going with Spike, but I can't stay here anymore. Willow has been different since you died, and if I stay with her I will end up going crazy. Spike has been always been so good to me, especially since I came back. And honestly, I know I wouldn't still be here if it hadn't been for him. He is the only person who has kept me sane through everything. I haven't told him yet, but, I love him. I have never loved anyone like I do him. I feel so safe with him, and I trust him with my life. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Please be happy for me Buffy. That night on the tower, you told me to live for you. I'm sorry I was so weak, I didn't have the strength then, but I do now, and that is because of Spike. And when I woke up today I realized that for the first time in a long time, that I didn't want to die, and that's saying a lot for me. And Mom, I have a feeling that you are probably happy for me, considering the fact that you always had a soft spot for him in your heart. I know I haven't made you proud of me, but I promise I will try my hardest. I love you both. Goodbye." As she got to her feet, she had tears in her eyes, and she placed a kiss to the top of each headstone. She took a moment to stare at her own headstone before going. When she turned around, she saw Spike leaning against the crypt door. "Spike. How long have you been standing there?" she inquired. Spike tilted his head and strolled to where she was standing, "Long enough, Bit. Why don't you say it to me this time, huh?" he requested. She knew then that he had heard her. She stood on her tippy toes passionately kissed his tender lips, then pulled back, she studied his eyes and softly murmured, "I love you." Spike kissed her once more, "I love you, too, Sweet Bit." At last, they made their way toward his car. Dawn had barely snuggled up to Spike when she dozed off, not even five minutes down the road. Not long after that, Dawn jumped up at the crashing of Spike deliberately running over the Welcome to Sunnydale sign. "What did you do that for?" Dawn demanded. "Tradition." Spike smirked at her as he lit a cigarette.

**AN: Please take the time and review. It's quick and easy. I would love to know what you think. PS: I am considering writing Angel and the gang in the next chapters, but I'm not sure. Please tell me what you think on the idea and let me know if i should do it or not. Thank you all for reading.**


	6. Ch 9

**Warning: ****Rated M for language and graphic sexual situations.**

**Chapter 9:**

It was a little after one in the morning when Spike pulled into the parking lot of the Red Carpet Inn motel. Dawn was still knocked out and he didn't want to wake her, so he turned the car off and locked the doors. He entered the small lobby, and rang the bell to get the manager's attention, who was engrossed in something on the computer, "Need a room, mate." Spike stated. The chubby manager looked up at him, "How many nights, sir?" Spike wasn't sure how long it would take them to find a place to live, hopefully less than a week, "Let's make it five." He decided. "Ok, and is it just you?" he asked as he typed in the information. "No, my girl's with me." "Smoking or non smoking?" "Smoking," he said wishing the man would hurry up, not liking leaving Dawn in the car for so long. "And, one bed or two?" the man asked still looking at the monitor. Spike thought about that for a moment, he wasn't sure what Dawn would be comfortable with, so he decided to play it safe, "Two." The man finally looked up, " Room 217, second floor on the other side. That will be three hundred, thirty-five dollars, and will that be cash or credit?" Spike pulled out a wad of cash and snatched the room key from the man's hand and walked out. Dawn was still fast asleep when Spike came back. Instead of waking her, he scooped her into his arms made his way up to their room.

He laid her down on the bed and covered her with his duster. He was amazed at how hard of a sleeper she was. Spike chuckled as he headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. As soon as he finished, he realized he forgot a towel. He cursed to himself as he stepped out of the bathtub, dripping water everywhere.

_**Dawn's POV**_

Dawn began to stir, as she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, she noticed she wasn't in the car anymore. She looked around for Spike, but didn't see him. She got out of the bed, still slightly dazed from sleep, and was about to knock on the bathroom door, when it swung open. Spike stood right in front of her totally naked and dripping wet. She gasped in surprise, then reflexively looked down at his manly parts. Her eyes opened wider and she licked her lips involuntarily. As she marveled at the size of his penis, Spike smirked, "See something you like, pet?" Dawn automatically turned a deep crimson and averted her eyes, "No, I didn't mean, I just, I'm sorry," she stuttered as she turned around faster than a speeding bullet. Spike came and stepped in front of her, "It's a'right, ya know. You can look all you want. I'm not very shy, luv." He said looking her up and down as his tongue curled behind his teeth. She was now a few shades redder, if it even was possible. He grabbed the forgotten towel as she marched over to the bed farthest away and faced the wall. Spike chuckled to himself as he watched how embarrassed she was.

Dawn was mortified, to say the least. Not only had accidently saw Spike in the nude, but she could not for the life of her take her eyes off of him. She gawked at him with her mouth hanging open! 'Well at least Spike found the situation amusing.' She could still hear him quietly laughing to himself. Dawn still had the image of him fresh in her mind, 'Oh my gosh, he was huge!' she thought, not that she had ever actually seen one before, except in a movie once, but still he had to of been bigger than average.

"Hey Bit, you hungry? Spike asked her, yanking her out of her thoughts. "NO!" she answered immediately, "Sorry, no, I'm not hungry, just a little tired." She said with a fake yawn, still unable to look him in the eyes. Spike could hear her heart still beating abnormally fast. "You sure, pet?" he asked again. She nodded as she walked into the bathroom to change. She came out wearing a long t-shirt and underwear and had finally calmed down as she crawled underneath the covers and laid down. "A'right then, goodnight, Dawn." She felt foolish, she was acting like a child, so she turned to face him. She saw him climbing into bed wearing his jeans from earlier, "Why are you wearing your jeans to sleep in? Isn't that, not very comfy?" she wondered. "Well, I usually just sleep in the buff, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable, luv." He said with a slight smile. Dawn look up at him, "It's ok, it won't bother me. Sleep how you want." She replied. "You sure, pet?" when she nodded, he flipped the lights off, undressed, then got into bed. "Night," she added. "Night."

Spike had been asleep for about an hour or so when he heard Dawn calling his name and tapping on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at her, "What's wrong, luv?" "Can I sleep with you?" she whispered softly. "'Course, pet. Come on." He held the blanket up for her to crawl under. As she snuggled up to Spike's side, she totally forgot about him being naked, and fell asleep.

The next afternoon, she awakened to something hard poking her backside. At first, she didn't register what that something was, until Spike let out a contented sigh and pulled her body tighter against his. She stilled for a second, slightly in shock, but made no move to get away. Instead, she leant into his embrace. Several minutes later, Spike awoke, turning her in his arms to face him, "Mornin', luv." He greeted. Dawn smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. "I love you." She said looking into his eyes. Spike propped his head up on his arm and then bent down and captured her lips in a tender kiss and whispered, "Love you too, kitten." Dawn reached her lips back up to his and continued kissing him. Spike slowly moved on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Dawn moved her hands up and down his back, as Spike started massaging her hip bone with his thumb. As he gradually moved his hand upward to her stomach, Dawn suddenly stopped. Right away, Spike stopped what he was doing, "Sorry, luv. Am I going too fast?" Dawn looked at him and shook her head, "Not at all." Then she lifted her shirt off and tossed it to the floor, leaving her in only a pair of small, light pink underwear. Spike admired her bare breasts, they were perfect, as was the rest of her slender body. He then tilted his head to a pebbled nipple and flicked it with his cool tongue. Dawn arched her back at the sensations. Spike began trailing wet kisses along her flat stomach until he reached the top of her panties. He glanced up at her, silently requesting permission to continue. She lifted her bottom to allow him access to take them off. As soon as he had worked them off, he cast them aside. He took his time to appreciate the precious sight spread out before him. Spike placed a delicate kiss to her hot, moist center, then gently inserted a long finger, as he licked a line from bottom to top. Dawn squirmed in delight and let out a quiet moan. This encouraged Spike to speed up his ministrations, and added a second finger. Soon, Dawn was bucking her hips and screaming out her first orgasm. Afterward, he sucked his fingers clean, and relished the magnificent taste of her juices. Spike grinned as he crept his way back up to her face. "So beautiful, you are." Spike crooned into her ear as he nuzzled on her neck lightly. Dawn wrapped her legs around his torso, and drew him closer to her, making his cock rest against her core. A soft sigh of pleasure escaped Dawn's lips. Spike studied her face for a moment before asking, "Are you sure, luv? We don't have to go any further than you're ready to." Again, she kissed him passionately, pouring everything she felt into it. When she finally broke this kiss, she replied, "I'm sure. I want to. I love you, Spike." Spike had never been more in love than he was right now. She was willing to give him the most precious thing she had to offer, and he was going to cherish it. "I love you, too, Dawn." He positioned himself at her entrance, "This is going to hurt, luv." He told her. Dawn nodded her head and bit her bottom lip. Spike carefully eased in the tip of his penis in as he entered her for the first time. Tears came to Dawn's eyes, as she gasped in pain. Then, he slowly inched the rest of himself into her tight core, pushing past her barrier. Spike stilled inside her, so her body could accommodate his size. "You a'right, luv?" He asked her, when he smelled her sweet, virginal blood leaving her body. "Yeah, I'm ok." She panted out. He started to pull out carefully, then gently pushed back in. Dawn squeezed her eyes shut, "Dawn, pet, look at me." He wanted to see her gorgeous face as he made love to her. She opened her eyes, and her inner walls were clamping around him. He caught her lips in another sweet, passionate kiss. Soon, he increased his speed, and could feel both of their orgasms approaching. Dawn tilted her head to the side, offering him her neck. Spike looked at her in awe for a few moments, until Dawn's fingers weaved their way through his hair, and guided his mouth to her throat. He placed a few kisses along the column of her throat, then shifted to his demon visage and sank his fangs into her soft, silky skin as delicately as he could manage. Dawn let out a hoarse moan as she fell over the edge into bliss. Not long after, Spike followed, filling her up with his cold seed. He carefully extracted his fangs from her neck and collapsed on top of her. When he finally caught his breath, figuratively speaking, of course, he rolled onto his back pulling Dawn with him. "You were amazing, luv." He murmured to her softly. She smiled and brought her fingers up to trace the ridges of his demonic face. Spike pulled away from her touch and said, "Sorry about that, pet, but, you shouldn't have to look at me like this." She turned his face back to her, "Don't be. You're beautiful like this." She whispered as she continued to explore his features. He was so handsome, no matter what face he wore. He smiled at her and then began to devour her mouth with his, until he tasted her blood on his tongue for the second time that night. He pulled away to lay on his side facing her, soothingly rubbing his marks on the side of her neck. "I love you so much, you know that right?" he asked as his demonic visage melted away and his human features returned. Dawn looked down for a second, then asked, "You promise?" "Dawn, I will always love you, that I promise you. Don't ever think for a second that I don't." he said seriously. Dawn nodded, then cuddled up to next to him and fell back to sleep, as Spike strayed awake just watching her sleep and stroking her hair.

_**Spike's POV**_

He couldn't believe how someone so innocent and pure could actually be in love with him. He had never been in love with someone and have them love him back just as much. This was new to him, and he wouldn't take any of it for granted. This beautiful woman in his arms had not only given him one gift, but two. She had trusted him enough to let him drink from her. She had been the purest, most powerful blood he had ever had. Not even the two slayers he had killed before had compared to her. Her blood was ancient, like liquid fire. He guessed it had something to do with her being the key. But it didn't matter to him, he loved her for her. She was his now, and he was hers.

**AN: Sorry, I know I said that Angel and the gang would be in this chapter, but I got carried away with this scene. I am almost positive they will be in the next one. Also, I probably won't update until next week, because I am going out of town for a family reunion. Please review and tell me what you think…by the way, this was my first sex scene to ever write, so if it sucked, I'm so sorry. Again, constructive criticism and advice are always welcome.**


	7. Ch 10

**Chapter 10:**

It was about an hour before sundown, when Dawn finally awakened. Spike had drifted off too, nearly two hours ago. Dawn opened her eyes and the memories of the previous events came flooding back. She suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. She peaked over at Spike, and saw him sound asleep, so she carefully eased herself out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. As Dawn stepped into the shower, she realized that she was incredibly sore.

_**Dawn's POV**_

While she was bathing, she thought back to earlier, '_Oh my God, I can't believe that we did that! It was…wow…' _She thought while rubbing the bite marks on her neck. _'But what if it wasn't good for him? What if he gets bored with me now? We haven't been together for that long, hell, I don't even know if we are together… What if that is all I was to him?'_ Her mind had a million thoughts racing through it at once. To say the least, she was pretty nervous, especially regarding Spike. She had no idea what to do or how to act the next time she sees him.

Dawn had just finished rinsing the conditioner out of her hair, and was about to shut the water off when Spike pressed his cool body against hers, "Hello, luv." He crooned into her ear as he gently kissed the marks he had left her earlier. Dawn backed up a bit and reached for a towel, "Hi. Umm, I was just about to get out, sorry." She wrapped herself up and scurried out of the bathtub.

_**Spike's POV**_

Spike stood there dumbfounded. She ran off as soon as he got in. _'Maybe she really was about to get out.'_ He thought to himself. Spike finished his shower and headed back to the room where Dawn was. She was already dressed and she was running a comb through her damp hair. "Where did you want to go tonight?" Spike asked curiously. "I don't know…somewhere. Don't really care where." She replied not even looking at him. Spike noticed this, but said nothing. "Ok, well we're right in the center of town, we can just walk around and look for something to do, if you like, pet." Dawn nodded her head, "Ok, that sounds good. Let me just put some make-up on and fix my hair." Spike looked at the time, it was five past six. "A'right, well, when we drove up here, I saw a butcher shop. I'm gonna go get some blood to hold me over 'til I can find a blood bank. I'll be back in a bit." He walked over to her and tried to give her a kiss, but she turned her head, so he settled for a kiss on the cheek, "Love you, Bit." He sighed as he walked out the motel door. Dawn looked back at the door after he left and frowned. Tears came to her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away and continued getting ready.

Spike was on his way to the butcher shop, but he could not stop wondering why Dawn was acting the way she was. _'Why was she being so distant? Does she regret what happened? Was it too fast for her? She said that she was sure, but what if she wasn't. Maybe I scared her when I bit her.'_ He decided he would give her a bit of space before he said anything about it.

On his way he passed a small karaoke bar named _Caritas,_ the sign said everyone welcome. Maybe Dawn would like to go there, he thought. When he finally got to the shop, it was closed. Actually it looked like it had been closed down for a while. _'Well so much for that.' _He was getting pretty hungry, but he would have to wait for tomorrow.

When he got back to the motel, Dawn was already ready to go. She was dressed in a red slightly low-cut top, and a pair of tight dark blue jeans, and some black strappy heels. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail with a few strands in front and back falling down and curled. The way her hair was pulled back showed off his marks. She looked stunning, as usual. It was relatively hard to keep his distance, but he did for her sake. "You look gorgeous, luv. Ready to go?" Spike asked opening the door. "Yep, let's go." She said going over to the door. "I passed this karaoke bar earlier, not far from here, if you want to go?" he told her. "That's fine." She responded.

Spike led her to the club. It was a Saturday night, so it wasn't surprising that it was a little crowded, but what did surprise them was that they were greeted by a green demon with red horns and eyes before they had even entered the main room, "Hi folks, come on in. My name is Lorne, welcome to Caritas, first of all, there is no demon violence allowed, this is a sanctuary. And second, I am an empath, so if you would like to sing, I can set you on your path." Spike and Dawn just looked at each other, Dawn shrugged her shoulders then followed _Lorne_ to the main part, Spike right behind her. The place had all sorts of demons and vampires, and a few that looked to be human. Astonishingly, they all seemed to be getting along, too. Dawn spotted a table in the back and they both went over and sat down. There were menus already placed on the table. They served a variety of food and drinks, catering to both demons and humans. "What would you folks like to start off with?" the green demon asked them politely. Dawn looked up to him and ordered a beer, since she figured he probably wouldn't ask her for an I.D. Lorne then turned to Spike waiting for his order, "I'll have the same, mate, along with a bottle of O pos." Spike was thankful that they served blood here, because he really wasn't looking forward to going hungry until tomorrow evening.

Dawn still hadn't said two words to Spike since they got there, and Spike was growing impatient trying to give her space, "Dawn, pet, what's wrong?" he wondered. Dawn looked up at him, but only for a second, "Nothing's wrong, why?" she stated slowly. "Well, for one, you are avoiding me."

"No I'm not." She denied.

"Yes you are, luv. You have hardly said two words to me since you woke up. You practically ran away from me in the shower, then you pulled away when I tried to kiss you earlier." He confronted.

Dawn looked down, knowing it was true, "Sorry," she said softly.

"Do you regret what happened between us?" Spike questioned looking hurt.

Dawn's head shot up to look him in the eyes, "No, of course not," she said, "do you?" she asked nervously.

Spike looked at her seriously, "Never, luv. But are you sure you don't?"

"I'm sure."

"Well, then if you don't regret it, then what's wrong?" He asked again, reaching for her hand.

Dawn tensed as he touched her, "Nothing, it's just… never mind, it's nothing." She sighed.

"No, it's not nothing. Tell me, pet." He begged.

She looked away from him before answering, "Well, it's just that I've never done that before, ya know? And I didn't want to be all clingy and you to get bored with me now that we…you know. I mean, I know it probably wasn't all that great for you since you have tons of experience and I had like, none, but…"

Spike cut her off, "Dawn, look at me. You were perfect. I promise you that. And there is no way I could ever get _bored_ with you, I love you, that's not going to change, _ever_." He informed her.

Dawn nodded, "Ok." She said still seeming unsure.

Spike wasn't sure that she was convinced, so he added, "And, pet, you could be as clingy as you like, I assure you that I won't mind. When it comes to you, there is no such thing. You can be attached to my hip for eternity and I would never get tired of it."

Dawn laughed, looking a little more sure of herself, when someone started singing. Whoever it was, their voice was horrible, and the song they picked was even worse if that was possible.

'Well you came and you gave without taking  
but I sent you away, oh Mandy  
well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking  
I need you today, oh Mandy'

Both Spike and Dawn looked up to see who the awful singing was coming from. "ANGEL!?" they exclaimed at the same time. The people at a table close to them looked over. "Ya'll know him?" a handsome black man asked them. He was sitting with another gentleman wearing glasses, and two other girls. One of whom the couple recognized, "Cordelia…" Dawn said when she noticed her. "Dawn? Spike? What are you doing here…with him?" she asked surprised to see the two. "I thought you were dead…Oh my God! You're a vampire!" she shouted. At the moment Angel made his way over to the table.

"Spike, what the hell are you doing here?" Angel asked annoyed, then looked to Dawn, "Dawn? How are you…I thought you had died, Willow had called and said that you had killed- umm, died?" he was confused now.

"She's a vampire!" Cordelia interjected.

"She is not." "No she isn't." Spike and Angel both said at the same time, then shot each other dirty looks.

"Umm, not to be rude, but who are they? By the way, I'm Fred. Well, my name is Winifred, but everyone calls me Fred." The woman obviously named Fred rambled.

"Well, that man there is a vampire, William the Bloody. He was one of the worst until recently when the military placed a chip in his head, restraining him from hurting and killing humans." The watcherly type man informed.

"Ok, let me get this straight… he's a vamp and she's supposed to be dead, but she's here and not a vamp, and he can't hurt anyone 'cause the military gave him a chip in the head??" The black guy questioned trying to understand everything.

"Bloody hell! I got that soddin' piece of rubbish out of my head!" Spike clarified.

"Great, so there is no reason I shouldn't kill you." The other vampire cut in.

"Oh, just try it, Peaches!" Spike said as he rose to stand head to head with Angel.

"Would you two cut it out already? I want to know why she is here." Cordelia interrupted their little squabble and pointed at Dawn.

"How are you here?" Angel turned his attention back to Dawn while everyone stared at her.

"Willow." She said simply and quietly.

The girl named Fred and the other man, later found out to be named Gunn, looked puzzled. "What's a Willow?" Fred wondered.

"She was one of Buffy's friends and a witch." Angel told the gang.

"So what…this chick worked some kind of mojo and brought you back to life?" Gunn asked.

"Well, she tried to do a spell to bring Buffy back to life, but it went wrong or got interrupted or something, and she brought me back instead." Dawn said looking down, while Spike rubbed circles on her hand for comfort.

"That must have been a powerful spell, I would love to take a look at it sometime. I have never heard of someone being brought back from the dead without being a zombie…" Wesley trailed off after sensing that it was making Dawn and Spike both uncomfortable, "I'm sorry, I should have realized that that was a sensitive topic." He apologized.

"That's ok." Dawn assured him.

"Ok, not that it is not good to see you, but why are you here…with him, and not at home?" Angel questioned her.

"Umm, I just couldn't stay there any longer. Mom and Buffy are both gone, so there is not really any point in staying there. Besides it's not like they really wanted me there anyway." she told him glumly.

"I'm sure that's not true, Dawn. They all love you, and I'm sure Buffy wouldn't want you hanging around here with Spike." Angel tried to convince her.

"Sod off, Peaches. You don't know the whole story." Spike warned him.

"What, did you kidnap her? Convince her she was better off with you and take her away from the people that she loves?" Angel accused.

"Would you two stop? He did not kidnap me. I told you already, they are happier that I'm gone. They never wanted me to come back. And I like being here with Spike, he has helped me more than you can imagine, even Buffy would be proud of him." Dawn said harshly, then stormed off to the restrooms.

Spike growled at Angel, "Good going, you poof! You pissed her off."

"I didn't mean to. But it is not good for her to be living here with you." Angel added.

"You weren't there. If you were then you would have taken her away too. Willow is not the same person you knew, she and everyone else blames Dawn for Buffy's death. Dawn knew it, she still blames herself. Why do you think killed herself in the first place? She was miserable, and eventually she would have snapped, and I didn't want that to happen again. She needed to be away from all of them. Not that it is any of you business." Spike educated him.

Angel thought this over, "But it was not her fault. Was it really that bad?" he asked actually looking for answers from Spike. Spike looked down and shook his head, "Worse, mate. She actually told her she was right to kill herself and was better off dead, and then called her an ungrateful bitch." Spike told him quietly. Angel was shocked, he had never imagined Willow to be like that, he had always remembered the sweet girl from high school. "What about her dad?" Angel asked. "Look, she is with me. I am looking out for her now. Get over it." Spike said growing impatient. Dawn finally emerged from the girl's room with Cordelia, who they hadn't even noticed leave the table.

"Ok, so I gather that Dawn is one of the good guys?" Gunn asked.

"Yes, she was the sister to the slayer, Buffy." Wesley offered.

"Angel's ex, Buffy?" Gunn asked again. "Yes." Wesley nodded. "Ok, I think I got it now." Gunn gathered.

Fred decided to voice her question next, "So is Spike a good guy vampire, like Angel?"

"NO!" Spike, Angel, and Cordelia all answered at once. "I'm nothing like that ponce." Spike protested.

"I'm still a little confused." Fred said in her Texas accent.

"Actually, so am I. If you don't have that chip anymore, then why are you helping her?" Angel interrogated.

"Because, I love the girl, you ninny." He told him.

"You don't even have a soul, you can't love!" he shot back. Angel didn't realize that he meant he was in love with her, he just thought he meant he loved her as a friend or something.

"Oh, and you can?" Spike yelled.

"That's right, I can, because I _have_ a soul!"

"Well at least I don't lose my soul and turn evil and go around killing everyone every time I get some!"

"You don't even have a soul to lose, Captain Peroxide!"

"Well that's probably a good thing, I wouldn't want to go around singing Barry Manilow!"

Dawn cut in between them, "Could you two stop your bickering for five minutes, please?" The two vampires looked slightly embarrassed and took a seat. Spike pulled Dawn to his lap and snaked his arms around her waist.

Angel watched them with a disgusted look on his face, "Please don't tell me you two are together now?"

Dawn looked at Spike, but all he did was smirk, satisfied that he found another thing to piss off Angel with, "Yeah, we are. What of it, mate?" Spike quipped.

"She is too young for you! And I am not your mate." Angel complained.

"Oh, please! The slayer was younger than Dawn is now when you two were sleepin' together!" Spike replied.

"That was different. Are you two are sleeping together??" Angel asked alarmed.

"That is none of your business." Spike was starting to get pissed now.

Angel noticed the bite marks on the side of Dawn's neck, "He bit you?? You let him bite you? Dawn, he could have killed you, he's a vampire." Angel stressed.

Dawn was getting very uncomfortable. "Back off! I'm not gonna kill her, I already told you that I love her! But you better get your bloody nose out of our business!"

Angel was upset. How could Dawn allow him to bite her, doesn't she know how dangerous that is? There is nothing stopping him from killing her, sure he says he loves her, but what happens if she gets him mad? Angel thought. "Dawn, I care about you. I just want you to be safe. You could live at the hotel with me. Fred and Gunn both live there, and I have plenty of rooms.

Spike growled at that. "No thanks. I want to live with Spike. He won't hurt me, Angel, I trust him." Dawn said.

"He doesn't have a soul, he could turn on you." Angel tried again.

"He's not a pit bull, he is not going to _turn_ on me!" Spike sat back, enjoying listening to his girl defend him.

Cordelia decided to stop Angel's ranting by changing the subject, "So, where are ya'll staying?"

"The motel right down the street, until we find a place to live." Dawn answered.

"Well, why don't ya'll just stay at Angel's hotel until you find a place?" she asked.

Spike saw the glare Angel gave Cordelia, "Ok, we can do that." He agreed only to annoy Angel.

"Yes, maybe the two of you could even help out on a few cases." Wesley suggested.

"Sure, if that is ok with you, Angel?" Dawn asked Angel.

Angel agreed thinking that she would be safer if he was around, "That's fine with me."

Later that night, Spike and Dawn moved their things into the hotel. Angel had set up a room for the both of them to stay in, but not before he and Spike got into it about him staying in a different room than Dawn. In the end, they ended up sharing the same room, much to Angel's dismay. Cordelia had helped them out by telling him that what Spike and Dawn did was their business, and if he was going to hurt her, he would have done it by now.

Spike was already out of his clothes and in bed when he saw Dawn wince in pain as she undressed, "Are you a'right, luv?" Spike asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little sore." She told him. Spike looked at her lustfully, "Want me to make you feel better?" he questioned. Dawn blushed a bit at that, "And how were you planning on doing that?" she wondered. Spike grabbed her in his arms and gently laid her back on the bed. She was only wearing a bra and a thong, but soon she wasn't even wearing that. Spike peppered kisses from her neck down to her waist and was about to go further when there was a knock right before the door swung open. "Bloody hell! Get out!" Spike exclaimed as Dawn tried to cover herself with her hands. Angel was holding a handful of towels, "Sorry." Angel apologized to Dawn, then threw the towels at Spike and turned and left. "Bloody wanker," Spike grumbled, pissed that Angel had seen _his_ Dawn wearing nothing. That was for his eyes only, no one else's. He got up and went over to the door and locked it. Dawn still looked mortified. "It's a'right, he didn't see much. I mostly covered you, luv." He tried to comfort her. She nodded her head and let Spike continue with his previous ministrations to make her feel better. After Spike had pleasured Dawn, she thought she would return the favor. She crawled on to him and was moving downward when Spike stopped her, "You don't have to do that, pet. Not if you don't want to, don't worry about me." Dawn looked up at him, "Ok, but do you want me to?" she asked him. "Luv, it's up to you. I don't want you to do anything you are not comfortable with." He assured her. Dawn pondered that for a moment, then continued her path down to his throbbing member. She lightly licked the tip with her tongue to taste him for the first time. At first, she just explored the area. She ran a finger up and down his length, then gripped him in her hand and cupped his balls, discovering what he liked. Spike watched her, loving how she was so mesmerized by him. As she took the head of his penis into her mouth, Spike tilted his head back in delight. She slowly took him in deeper and he fought the urge to thrust the rest of himself into her hot, sweet mouth. Dawn started moving her head up and down faster when she heard his moans. She felt his balls tighten and he put his hand on her head to slow her, "Luv, you might want to stop now. Your about to make me cum." He informed her, but she just went right back to what she was doing and tightened her grip on his hard cock. Spike growled loudly and vamped out as he shot his orgasm into her waiting mouth. Dawn greedily sucked him down, then licked her lips and looked at him, "Was that ok?" she asked timidly. Spike was still vamped out when he answered, "Bloody hell, luv, that was more than ok, that was bloody fantastic." He praised. He pulled her up to him and gave her a kiss on her lips, not caring that she had just swallowed his seed, if anything, it just turned him on more. Dawn pulled him on top of her and wrapped her legs around him, "Are you sure you want to right now, Bit? I know you are still sore and I don't want to hurt you." He queried. "Yes, I want you inside of me now." She said as she pulled him closer to her, and grazing her tongue along his fangs. Spike entered her slowly letting her get reacquainted with him again, before going faster. Dawn was biting her lip trying to hold in her moans, "Let it out, luv. Don't hold back." He instructed. Dawn was screaming now and clawing at his back hard enough to draw blood, "Bite me, Spike, please." She begged him as she turned her head to the side. Spike immediately did as she asked, sinking his teeth into the same marks as before, so that she would still only have one set of scars. He groaned as Dawn screamed in the mix of pleasure and pain, and they rode out both of their orgasms together. Spike removed his mouth from her throat and marveled at her beauty and just how amazing she was, "I love you." He told her. Dawn gazed up at his gorgeous demonic face, "I love you, too." Within seconds they were both asleep, still coupled together.

**AN: Sorry it took me a while to update, I was out of town. I tried to stay true to the characters, not sure how well i did though. Tell me what you think, any advice on how to make it better is greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for those of you who review, it means so much to me. Hope you like it...oh and about the line about pit bulls, I have absolutely nothing against them, i love them. I actually have one and she is the sweetest girl you could ever imagine and is wonderful with my two year old son, even when he tries to beat her up...lol.**


	8. Ch 11

**AN: The whole thing with Darla being brought back, never happened. This would have been up last night, but my computer froze and I lost almost the whole chapter and had to rewrite it. **

**Chapter 11:**

It had been almost a week now that Spike and Dawn had been staying at the Hyperion Hotel. Dawn had been hanging out with Cordelia and Fred, when they weren't busy with work. Angel had offered to pay Dawn to work for him, seeing as she was the best with a computer, and could hack into pretty much anything (something she had picked up from Willow back when Buffy was still alive) and could translate ancient texts and languages fairly quick, while Spike had been helping the Angel Investigations team, when their work called for extra muscle. To tell the truth, Spike had actually enjoyed helping out with the fighting. He had always loved a decent brawl, no matter what side he was fighting on, just as long as he _was _fighting. Angel still wasn't thrilled with the idea of Dawn and Spike being together, and tried to convince Dawn every chance he got, that he would end up hurting her, until Cordelia and Gunn intervened. Cordelia told him that it was none of his business and to stay out of it, or it would only drive her away faster, and Gunn had said that it seemed like Spike genuinely cared for her and had no intention of hurting her, and that he was actually _'a pretty cool dude for an evil, soulless bloodsucker'._ Angel finally relented, but still didn't think that Spike could be trusted, and was more than likely only using her for his own satisfaction. It also didn't help matters that Angel had to listen to the two every night _getting it on,_ given that he had vampiric hearing _and_ the fact that neither one of them were particularly quiet.

Spike was making his way back to the hotel with Gunn after killing a nest of vamps, Cordelia had seen in her vision, when they passed an open twenty-four hours jewelry store. What caught Spike's attention was the pendant in the window, it was a simple, but elegant 24k white gold heart shaped lock and key with a small diamond at the top, charm necklace. Instantaneously, he was inside ready to buy it, when Gunn spoke up, "I didn't know you liked sparkly jewelry." he remarked. "It's for Dawn, her birthday is this Saturday. She'll love this. It definitely fits her." Spike responded, still entranced by the necklace, knowing that the Bit would love it, he smiled. Gunn wasn't exactly sure why he thought it fit her, but then again he did know her better. "Hey, mate, need some help over here." Spike called to the salesperson. Spike pointed to the necklace he wanted to buy and the salesman took out his keys and opened the glass, "Will that be it, sir?" Spike gave him a curt nod and followed him to the register. "This is three hundred and seventy dollars, how would you like to pay for it?" he asked. "Cash." He answered as he opened his wallet. "Would you like to get it insured? It is only forty-five dollars extra." "Why not?" Spike asked sarcastically. He had the necklace gift-wrapped for her and asked Gunn if he could hold on to it for him so that Dawn wouldn't find it. He wanted to pretend that he didn't remember her birthday, but he had already made plans to take her out to eat and made reservations for a private gondola ride on the promenade.

Dawn was sitting on the couch in the lobby talking to Angel, when Spike and Gunn entered. "Hello, luv." Spike said as he came and sat next to Dawn, putting his arm around her and pulling her in for a fiery kiss. Angel rolled his eyes, "Can you two cut it out, already?" he griped. "Sod off!" Spike mumbled in between kisses, but Dawn gently nudged him to stop. Spike sighed and complied. "So, what's on the agenda for tonight, pet?" he asked her. Dawn shrugged, "I don't know. I'm actually pretty tired. I think I'm just gonna go to bed." Spike nodded his head and followed her as she stood up to go to her room. "Goodnight Angel. Night Gunn." Dawn told them. "'Night, Charlie boy, Peaches." Spike said next. As soon as Dawn got into the room, she started undressing and then got into bed. Spike watched her strip her clothes off, "I'm gonna jump in the shower, before I hit the sack, luv." He told her as he marched into the bathroom. When he got out, Dawn was already fast asleep. He slipped his nude body in next to hers, pulled her close and gave her a light kiss on the neck, before drifting off himself.

The next afternoon when Spike woke up, Dawn was gone. He got some clothes on headed downstairs and found Angel about to drink a mug of blood. Spike snatched up the mug before Angel had a chance to and took a sip, "Thanks, mate." Angel got an annoyed expression on his face and retrieved some more out of the refrigerator, "Dawn's not here, if you were wondering. She and Cordelia got up early this morning to go shopping. Something about a shoe sale." Angel informed. "Ahhh, shoes. Take your credit cards again, I suppose?" Spike guessed. Angel nodded, "Yeah, well I told Dawn to buy whatever she would like." Spike snorted at that, "I hope she takes you for everything your worth. Haven't you learned not to hand your cards out to women for shopping by now?" Spike asked him. Angel shook his head, "Wouldn't matter anyway, Cordy has my credit card numbers memorized. The girls chose that moment to walk in, each had handfuls of bags in each arm, "Looks like more than just shoes." Angel stated. Dawn looked at Spike meekly, "Don't worry, Angel, I didn't use much of your money. I kinda stole some out of Spike's wallet before I left." That made Angel laugh. Spike just shook his head in amusement, "Bloody women."

"AHHHH!" Cordelia screamed as a vision hit her. Angel was by her side in an instant. "There's a little boy, about eight years old, he's hurt. Vampire, at Hills Square Park. Hurry." Cordelia ground out. Spike, Angel, Gunn, and Wesley all reached for weapons and raced to the car, while Fred took Cordelia home to get some rest. Dawn was left in the hotel alone.

When the guys made it to the park, Spike was the first one to spot the little boy, he was barely breathing and there were puncture wounds in his neck. Right away, Gunn was on the phone dialing the ambulance. Angel knelt down next to Spike, who was staring intently at the boy's neck, then glanced at Angel, "It was Dru. These are her marks, and I can still smell her scent." Spike informed. Angel narrowed his eyes at the boys neck, then inhaled deeply into the night air. "Gunn, Wesley, you two wait here until the ambulance arrives. Spike lets go while the trail is still strong." He got up and started on his way to track Drusilla, with Angel right next to him.

As Dawn sat alone in the lobby, waiting on the guys to come back, she heard something moving around outside. Cautiously, she walked to the front door right before it swung open. "Ahh!" she shrieked. "Sorry, cupcake. I didn't mean to scare ya." Lorne apologized. "It's ok, I just didn't expect to see you here tonight." She panted recovering from the fright. "Well, I was just hoping that Angelcakes would let me stay here for a few days, the air conditioning went out at my place." He told her. Dawn bit her lip, "Well, they went out. Cordy had a vision, but I'm sure Angel wouldn't mind you stayin'."

Lorne was making his way up to a spare room when someone hit him on the head from behind, before carefully watching Dawn. She quietly made her way over to her. Dawn felt a presence close by, but as she turned around she came face to face with Spike's former lover. Dawn started to scream but stopped as soon as she looked into the dark haired vampire's eyes. She wanted to run, to call for help, but she couldn't move, it was like she was paralyzed. "Such a pretty little toy." The woman croon into Dawn's ear, at the same time petting her hair. "The pixies told me that the brightness had swallowed my William whole, but soon the light will dim and darkness will come!" she spat, then zapped her with a taser. Dawn fell to the floor and Drusilla scooped up her petite form up and carried her out the door.

It had taken Spike and Angel about fifteen minutes to track the scent back to the hotel. Spike panicked when he realized that Dru had been to the hotel, remembering that Dawn had been there left alone. He could only pray that she would be safe, at least until he got there. They entered the lobby and heard moaning coming from the top of the stairs. Angel rushed up the stairs to find Lorne trying to get to his feet. "Dawn. Is Dawn ok?" Lorne asked in alarm. Spike came running up the stairs, "She's not here! What the bloody hell happened?? Why didn't you help her?" he yelled grabbing him by the collar, taking his anger out on Lorne. Angel had to pull Spike off of him. Lorne looked apologetic, "I'm sorry. She came out of nowhere and clocked me on the head. When I started to come to, I could hear her talking, and then…nothing." Spike was pacing uncontrollably now, "You heard her talking? What did she say?" Lorne shook his head trying to remember what he heard, "Umm, I don't know. Some mumbo-jumbo about pixies and brightness swallowing her William and darkness will come when the light dims…I'm not sure, it didn't make any sense." They heard the door open, and saw Gunn and Wesley stride in, "Yo, we're back, the paramedics came and said the boy would be alright, said we got there just in time." Gunn started but then quit when he saw the serious faces of his co-workers. "Did something else happen while we were gone?" Wesley questioned. Angel sauntered toward the two men, "Dawn's missing. Drusilla took her." He told them. "Who's Drusilla?" Gunn wondered. "My ex." Spike answered bluntly. "She's a vampire that Angel sired before he had a soul, she in turn sired Spike. She is very dangerous and also quite mad." Wesley explained. "So this chick's crazy?" Gunn inquired. "She's insane." Angel answered remorsefully. "I have to find her before she kills her." Spike roared as he punched a hole in the cement wall. "Spike, that's not helping!" Angel grumbled. "Yeah? Well neither is standin' around answerin' pointless questions! We need to be out looking for her. Help me or not, but I'm going." Spike growled making his way to the door. "I want to help, but we have no idea where she took her. Her scent isn't even in the air anymore. We have to figure out where she would have gone." Angel tried to reason. Spike opened the door and then turned back to the group, "Do what you like, but I'm not wasting anymore time." Then he was gone.

Spike couldn't even think straight, he was so worried about Dawn. He knew that Dru was counting on him finding her and figured that she would keep Dawn alive until then_. Probably try to get me to do it for her._ _The bitch! She's got another thing comin' to her if she thinks that'll ever happen, I'd kill her before I ever laid a hand on my sweet Bit._ He tried to pick up even the tiniest whiff of either of their scents, but there was nothing there. He had searched every place he could think of, and it was already five forty-five in the morning and he knew he had to get back before the sun completely arose. As he came into the hotel, the only one he saw was Angel, "Any luck?" Angel asked him. Spike just looked down. "Wes and Gunn decided to go check any abandoned places they could find, and I checked at some of the local demon bars to see if anyone has heard anything, but no luck so far." Angel conveyed. He looked at Spike for a few moments before voicing his next question, "What is the real reason you want to find her? Is it for her or do you just want Dru back, and to hell with Dawn?" That question earned Angel a punch in the face. Spike was vamped out and had Angel pinned against the wall within seconds, "All I want is for Dawn to be safe, I couldn't care less about Dru." He growled. Angle pushed Spike off of him and decided to let it go for now, though he still didn't believe that it was Dawn he wanted to find. He had known Spike longer than anyone and knew just how much he felt for Dru. He had been in love with her for over a century and knew everything he had ever done in the past was for her. He thought Dawn was a great girl, but Spike could never choose her over Dru, and more than likely, the whole reason he was even with her in the first place was to lure Dru back. But all that could wait until they found Dawn, hopefully she was still alive.

**AN: Please review!! Again I tried my hardest to stay true to character, not much of Dru yet, but still, kinda hard to write crazy talk. Anything I can do to make my story better is very welcome. I'm am thinking about doing something kinda drastic and I kinda don't want to give it away but I want to know if ya'll think it is a good idea or not…ok here it goes…I am thinking of vamping Dawn, but not making her evil, keeping her the same, but as a vampire. I like the idea but it might be too much…tell me what you think.**


	9. Author's Note

**_AN: Sorry about the lack of updates, but I'm very disappointed with the lack of reviews. This is my first story and I'm pretty positive that it is not the best, but I have seen the hits page and I know that there are more people reading than reviewing. It would really inspire me to write more and faster if you were to review. Please, it is very simple, and it can be short and sweet or even constructive critisizing. I'm sorry to you that have reviewed that I haven't updated in a while, and I thank you for doing it. It is very much appreciated. Please review people! _**


	10. Ch 12

**Chapter 12:**

The first thing Dawn noticed when she opened up her eyes, was that it was dark, and the only light in the room was from the glow of several candles on a nearby wooden table. She tried to get up from the bed she was on, but something held her in place. She looked down to see what it was and saw metal chains securing her wrists and ankles in place. Each limb was attached to a pole on each corner of the bed frame. She looked around at her surroundings and recognized it instantly. She was back in Sunnydale in Angel's old mansion. _I must have been out for a while. What happened to me?_ she wondered. Drusilla came strolling inside the room laughing like a child. Dawn tugged on her chains as hard as she could, but it was no use. "Nuh uh uh! It's not very nice to want to leave so soon. We haven't had our tea party yet. Miss Edith will be very disappointed." Drusilla hissed, then slapped Dawn across the face, so hard that her head jerked back from the force. "What the hell do you want with me?" Dawn asked bravely. "He'll come, you'll see. But not to save you, and I'll have my bad dog back." she giggled. "You're wrong. He loves me, he would never hurt me." Dawn replied, her confidence wavering. Of course Spike would come sooner or later, but was she right? 'Would he really not help me? I can remember when they were together, even if I wasn't actually there, he loved her and would do anything for her. He even came back to kill Buffy for her after she left him. What if he kills me for her now?' Drusilla sliced her sharp nails against Dawn's cheek making three long cuts, and moved to lap up the blood. Dawn struggled to move her face away from the psychotic vampire, but she gripped her chin tight enough to leave bruises. Dawn spat in her face and recieved a brutal blow to the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. As she gasped for air, Dru started whispering to her doll, "Mmhhh, I don't think I like my new toy. She doesn't play by the rules. We will have to teach her some manners, won't we Miss Edith?" she pouted as she reached for a jagged knife resting beside her. "Tell Miss Edith your sorry." the vampire ordered as she held up the blade. Dawn gave her a glare, "Screw you." she bit out, still trying to catch her breath. Drusilla raised the knife and stabbed her on the lower right side of her abdomen. Dawn screamed in agony before passing out.

__

**Spike's POV**

"When is this psychic of yours supposed to get here?" Spike asked Lorne impatiently. "Well, considering it's only six-thirty in the morning and I had to practically beg her to come meet with us...I'd say, when she gets here." Lorne replied sarcastically. Spike had beed going stir crazy ever since Dawn went missing. He knew everyone was doing their best, but it still didn't help. Nothing would until he found her. Finally, he saw the front doors open and a thin woman with short, straight, black hair enter the lobby, "Well, I'm here. Let's hurry up and do this already. Tell me again who you are looking for." she sighed tiredly. "A girl, her name is Dawn Summers." Fred told her. "Well, what does this girl look like?" Angel spoke next after Spike suddenly left the room, "She's about 5'6, dark brown and black hair, blue eyes, fair skin..." "Here." Spike interrupted, showing her a picture of Dawn. The psychic studied the for a minute, then asked, "She's pretty. Do you have anything of her, like hair, toothbrush? Those might help, but the stronger the possession, the stronger the image." Cordelia was about to run up to her room and get those objects when Spike questioned, "What about blood?" All eyes turned to him. The psychic raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "You have her blood?" "Well, in a way...it's mixed in with mine, also, she is with my sire, and I was made from hers. It's not much, but it should be better than a few strands of hair, right?" Spike divulged. She seemed to ponder this for a second, "Actually, that should be enough to get a clear picture, possibly a location. Here, I'll need a bit of your blood." she said handing him a chalice. Spike fished out his switchblade he kept in the pocket of his leather duster, and sliced the palm of his hand horizontally, making a large gash. As his blood started flowing, he quickly filled up the chalice about half way when the psychic informed him that was enough and took the blood-filled cup from him. As he waited for her to start whatever it was she was going to do, he started licking his palm clean of the blood, earning him disgusted looks from everyone in the room.

They all sat in a circle in the center of the lobby, with five candles arranged inside the circle. The psychic took several deep breaths in, concentrated on the picture that she had placed inside the goblet of blood. "I can't tell where it is, but it is not here in LA. The place has a garden in the back, but nothing grows, it is all dead. The back patio is covered and has grey stone walls. It's dark. She is in a room with cement walls and a heavy wooden door. The girl is chained to a bed, and is hurt pretty bad. That's all I could see." she finished. Spike tried to think of where she was describing, it sounded familiar, but his mind wouldn't let him figure it out. It kept coming back the the woman's words, 'The girl is chained to a bed, and is hurt pretty bad.' How bad was she hurt? Would she be alright? "My old mansion on Crawford Street, back in Sunnydale." Angel exclaimed. Without even a word, Spike rushed through the doors towards his Desoto, catching a few of the morning sun's rays, and was prepared to drive off, when Angel hopped into the passengers side. Spike looked at him for a brief second, but said nothing and drove. "The rest of the gang is following in my car." Angel told him. "And why are'nt you with them then?" Spike wondered. He shrugged, "She'll be ok, Spike." Spike closed his eyes tightly, then opened them again and looked back at the road, "God, I hope so." he whispered. Angel was starting to think that maybe he really did care for her and wasn't _just_ using her, although he still thought that he would try to get back with Dru in the end.

__

**Dawn's POV**

Dawn was just barely staying conscious and in severe pain from the knife wound in her gut and thigh. She was sure, now more that ever, that Spike would be too late, even if he was to help her. When and if he did arrive, he would probably find her dead body lying there on the bed. Her clothes were pretty much gone, and the little that remained, were in shredds. Also, she wasn't chained anymore, but only because there was no way she could even muster up the strength to move, much less run away. Drusilla was standing in front of her now, still holding the knife, and gradually making all kinds of cuts and lacerations on her battered and bloodied body. She had already beat her with her hands and nails and not to mention the fire that she had burned her chest and arms with or the whip the had covered her back in bloody whelps, and now had moved on to the knife..._again_. "My William is coming so very soon. I think he will like my present for him." she said in a sing-song voice as she clapped her hands together. Dawn whimpered. She was actually more scared of him coming. If she was going to die, she would rather die still thinking that maybe there was a chance he still loved her, and not actually have to see him turn against her. Drusilla had all but literally drilled it into her head, that Spike would end up killing her. But now, she knew no matter what happened, it wouldn't be much longer.

Spike was driving at least ninety miles per hour, and it had been barely over two hours since he and Angel left, and neither had said a word to each other. It was about nine twenty when the two vampires arrived at the mansion. They entered at the same time, the intoxicating aroma of Dawns blood was stained in the air, leading them straight to the room she was being held in. Spike, already in his demon visage, burst into the door to find his ex lover with a dagger all the way through the upper, left side of his current lovers stomach. His eyes met Dawn's for a fleeting moment. When he looked at her, she looked to be in so much pain and scared. He didn't doubt that she was both, but it seemed that she was frightened of him. That only fueled his rage even more. What had she done to her? She was so broken, almost every part of her seemed to be covered in blood. Drusilla merely smiled at him as she withdrew the blade and started to lick it clean, "She tastes like sunshine. Most exquisit-" Spike was at her even before she finished the sentence. He threw her across the room, then stalked back over to her. As he picked her back up, she asked "Are you cross with me? The pixies told me you would kill her." Spike growled in response, but said nothing as he punched his fist through her chest and yanked out her heart. He crushed it in his hands and watched as the dust fell to the floor. He then looked back at Dawn, who was already unconscious.

Angel had stood in the door way and watched everything play out. It had all happened so fast and he still couldn't believe that Spike had actually killed his sire. He hadn't even thought twice before he ripped her heart out. He made his way into the room to where Spike had Dawn cradled in his arms. He could tell by the slow beating of her heart and the amount of blood loss, that she was dying and there was no way to prevent it. Spike looked up at him with tears pouring down his face, "Get out." he pleaded quietly. Angel nodded, then looked at Dawn one last time before he made his way over to the door. He was met with the rest of the gang as he exited the room and shut the door. Gunn was the first to speak, "What's goin' on in there?" Angel looked down at the floor, "She's dying." Cordelia was ready to go into the room, but Angel pulled her back, "No. Let him be with her alone." Cordelia looked surprised that Angel had actually wanted them to be alone, especially since every other time he wanted to bud in. "Shouldn't we get her to the emergency room or something?" Cordelia asked in shock. He simply shook his head, "It's too late, they can't help." There was saddness written on everyone's face as they all took a seat on the sofa and chairs, still in the living room. No one spoke. No one knew what to say.

Spike tenderly ran his hand over the side of her face,"I love you. Oh God, not again, please, not again." he sobbed. "Spike?" Dawn choked out. "Yeah, baby. I'm right here." he said as he placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I don't want to die." she cried as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. As soon as Spike heard her say those words, he knew exactly what he was going to do. He shook his head, "I won't let you this time, luv. I promise." he murmured. Dawn wasn't really understanding what he was saying, and she was slipping in and out of consciousness, "It doesn't hurt anymore." she mumbled. Spike knew he had to do it soon, knew she was fading fast, "Don't worry, luv, I'm gonna make it all better." he swore. "I'm cold." she whispered before passing out again. He had to do it now, this was his only chance. He lowered his head to her throat and placed his fangs over the same marks she had from everytime they had made love, and bit into her as gently as he could, and slowly drained the last of her blood. When he felt her heart nearing the end, he bit into his own wrist and placed it onto her mouth. Very slowly, he felt her start to pull his blood out. When she could do it no longer and her heart gave it's last beat, Spike bowed his head and let the rest of his tears fall onto the lifeless body he held in his arms.

**AN: Please review. I won't be able to update again until next week because I am going camping tomorrow for the weekend with my family. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Ch 13

**Chapter 13:**

That was it. The woman he loved was now dead...again. He knew that it wouldn't last for very long, but for now she was dead. He was still holding her in his arms when there was a gentle knock on the door, but he ignored it. Moments later Angel entered the room. He knew Dawn was gone the moment he entered, since there was no heartbeat. Angel walked over to Spike and slowly and crouched down next to him. The first thing he noticed was that there was a fresh bite mark on the right side of her neck, reopening the same marks that she had worn there before. He knew that it was from Spike because he didn't recall them being there earlier. The next thing he saw was the smeared blood on her lips.

"What the hell did you do, Spike?" he asked quietly. Spike didn't answer, it was like he hadn't even realized that Angel was even is the same room with him, he was still just holding her and crying silently. Angel jerked him to his feet by the collar of his leather duster, letting Dawn's body fall to the ground, "What he hell did you do??" he asked him again. Spike had a distant look on his face as he answered, "I did what I had to do." Angel growled at him and shook him, snapping Spike out of his trance, "You shouldn't have done that! Now I am going to have to kill her." he yelled. Spike was filled with even more anger and threw Angel to the other side of the room. "You will not bloody touch her. You try and I'll kill you." Both vampires were in game face now and at each others throats. Spike landed the first blow to the side of Angel's jaw, then another to his stomach.

Everyone else that was waiting in the living room had come in by this point. And Gunn and Wesley were trying to seperate the two, but got knocked down in the process. "Stop fighting, both of you!" Cordelia shouted, then grabbed Angel's arm. "What is wrong with the two of you?" she asked. Angel shook his head and stepped back, "Spike. That is what is wrong! He turned her." he revealed, "How could you do that to her?" he asked him. Spike walked back over to Dawn and gently lifted her into his arms, "How could I not? I had a chance to save her this time, and I wasn't going to pass that up." he said as he walked out of the room. Spike carried Dawn into another bedroom and laid her down carefully in the middle of the king sized bed. The gang had all followed him into the room. "You didn't save her, you damned her. Do you not understand that?" Angel asked. Spike shook his head, "She told me that she didn't want to die, and I promised her she wouldn't, not this time." Angel looked up, "She wouldn't want this, Spike. She won't be the same, her soul will be gone." he tried to convince. "So I'll get it back for her, either way I will still love her. Soul or no soul." "How do you plan on getting it back, huh? Do you really think that Willow will help after everything you told me?" Angel questioned. Spike thought for a moment. Of course Red wouldn't help, even if she agreed, he wouldn't trust her with something that important. He also knew that he had to get her soul back for her, before she awakened, knew she would hate him if he allowed her to go around killing innocents. "Get Glenda here. She'll help." he whispered. Angel looked confused, "Who?" Spike sighed, "Tara, Willow's ex girlfriend. She is also a witch. And I can trust her with this." Angel now remembered who he was talking about, he had met her at Buffy's funeral. Spike told him where she lived, and Cordelia and Wesley had left to find her.

Angel hated what Spike had done to her, but he also didn't want to kill her if there was a chance for her soul to remain intact. Spike was still watching Dawn, he had barley taken his eyes off of her. He then realized that her clothes were torn to pieces and she still had blood everywhere. He didn't want her to wake like that, so he decided to clean her up. "Will you get me some wet washcloths and a bowl of water?" he asked Angel. Angel nodded, then made his way to get the items Spike desired. Fred came over to where Spike was sitting on the side of the bed. "I know Angel doesn't think so, but I think what you did for her was very sweet. It shows how much you love her." she told him quietly. Spike gave her a soft smile, "I hope she sees it that way and doesn't hate me for it." he confided to her. Fred just glanced away, not knowing what to say. "Can you do something for me?" he wondered. Fred looked up, "Sure, anything. What can I do?" she asked eager to help. "Go look in my car, I think there is still a bag in there of Dawn's clothes, can you bring me something for her to wear? I don't want her to stay in these." She nodded her head and headed out to Spike's car, as Angel entered. He sat the bowl of water down on the small table beside the bed and handed Spike the wet washcloth. Spike started to gently wipe the dried blood from her face and neck. Fred came back hold a black spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of maroon shorts, that she wore around the house, "I hope these are ok, there wasn't many clothes in there." she said as she laid them across the iron barred footboard frame. Spike nodded his thanks, and continued to clean her up. Dawn's hair was matted to her head and some of the strands were stuck together. There was no way he could get that out with only a washcloth. Spike stood up and scooped Dawn into his arms, "Fred, will you help me bathe her?" he asked as he made his way to the bathroom. Fred grabbed the clothes she had brought in and followed Spike into the bathroom, leaving Gunn and Angel sitting in the room alone.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Gunn asked Angel. He shrugged, "I don't know. I still can't believe he did this to her. She might even hate him for it if she gets her soul back." Gunn took a deep breath, "Do you think that this Tara girl can do it?" Angel closed his eyes and looked down, "I hope so, if not I don't know if I should kill her or just let Spike take her away from here. I don't even know if I could kill her, I loved her like a sister. I just keep wondering what Buffy would do if she were here, how she would handle it. I don't think she would be able to kill her either." Gunn shook his head, "I had to kill my sister, and it was hard, but I know that she would have wanted it that way." Angel stared at him for a few seconds, then agreed. "Maybe you should go to a butcher shop and get some blood for when she wakes up. I know she'll be hungry." Gunn stood up to leave then said, "Cordy and Wes took your car." "Take Spike's. Keys are in there already, I'm sure he won't mind." Angel said, then Gunn walked out.

Fred had just filled up the bathtub for Dawn, and was about to help Spike undress her. They had laid her on the floor and started to peel off her blood stained clothes. Fred gasped when she saw the extent of her injuries, "My God, what did she do to her?" she asked in shock. Spike felt so horrible about what Dawn suffered through. She had been tortured because of him. _Thank God she would heal fast._ He thought. Spike gently eased her naked body into the water, "Careful with her head, don't let her go under the water." he mumbled even though he knew it wouldn't have mattered anyways since she was dead and no longer breathed, but yet he still treated her just as precious as when she was alive. He delicately held her neck, to keep her face above water, as he washed her hair. The water had quickly turned a light red color as he rinsed her body clean. Once he was done, he lifted her out of the water and quickly dried her off, and wrung out her hair. He then dressed her in her clean clothes and made his way back to the room with her in his arms.

When he entered the bedroom, he found Angel sitting in a chair, seemingly in deep thought. Spike set Dawn on the bed and lovingly placed his duster over her cold body, as he caressed her face and kissed her lightly on the lips. He could still taste the barest hint of his own blood on her mouth. "I did what I had to do, and I would do it again." he said to Angel softly. Angel looked at him with understanding, "I know. I don't think it was the right thing to do but, I understand it. Several years ago, when I drank from Buffy, I took to much. I had to take her to the hospital for a transfusion, and I thought to myself that if they couldn't help her, then I would," Angel looked down at his hands, "I never told anyone that, but I know I would have done the same thing as you, even thought I know she would have hated me for it." Spike's jaw clenched and he closed his eyes tight, "Do you think she'll hate me for this?" Spike asked, dreading the answer. Angel studied Dawn for a moment, "I don't know." Spike could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, "I had to. She said she didn't want to die, when not long ago she wanted nothing more than to kill herself again. God, Angel, I held her in my arms as she died last time, I was the one that found her, bleeding to death on the bathroom floor. I knew it was too late to get her help then, and I wasn't going to turn her because I knew she wouldn't want that. She wanted to die then. It hurt me more than anything to let that happen, but I did. This time she told me she didn't want to. I had the ability to save her and I did. I just hope she sees it that way too, and doesn't hate me." Angel had never seen Spike this devastated before, he could clearly see how much he loved this girl now. He couldn't believe how he didn't see it before. Maybe he did, but he just didn't want to. He wanted better for her, but now he knew that no one could ever love her as much as he did. If he was in his place before, he wouldn't have had the strength to let her die like Spike did, even if it was what she would have wanted. He would have been selfish. He supposed Spike's reasons for _saving_ her this time were out of selfishness, but also, out of love. "Dawn is different from Buffy. Buffy was the slayer, and would have never wanted this, because of her nature as a slayer, but Dawn...she might. It will probably take her time to get used to it, but I don't think she will hate you for it. She is going to need you to help her adjust. I know how hard it can be with a soul, fighting against the demon inside of you all the time. Especially in the begining, and I'll help you if you want me to." Spike was actually grateful for what Angel had said. He could tell he meant it. "Thank you." he said seriously.

They both sat there in silence, until Cordelia and Wes arrived with Tara a couple of hours later. Spike looked up to the doorway to see Tara standing there, "Glenda," he greeted her. Tara came the rest of the way into the room and her eyes immediately settled on Dawn, "How are you holding up." she asked sadly. "I'm a'right, can you do it?" he questioned getting right to the point. Tara gently nodded her head, "Yeah, I think so," she answered, "there is a ritual used to anchor one's soul to thoses thought to be possessed, and I'm fairly certain I can use the same one for her." she disclosed. Spike thought for a moment, "Good. So, none of that happiness clause curse, right? She won't lose her soul like Angel?" he questioned. Tara shook her head, "No, this isn't the same thing. It is not a curse, it's more like a blessing." she assured. Spike nodded, "Ok, how soon can you do it?" "Right away, I already picked up the ingredients at the magic shop. It is pretty simple, and only takes a few minutes." Tara started setting everything up for the spell, she placed a circle of white candles around the bed Dawn was lying on, then she sprinkled some sort of powder over Dawn's body and sat beside her on the bed. She took both of her hands into her own, then closed her eyes and started speaking in Latin. After a few minutes of chanting, there was a bright glowing light that lit up Dawn's entire form, then slowly dimmed out. Tara carefully blew out each candle, "It's done." she informed. Spike made his way back over to Dawn and again, sat next to her and placed another soft kiss to her lips. "I appreciate it, thank you. And please don't mention this to anyone else." he requested, reffering to the rest of the scoobies. He didn't want them knowing anything about Dawn, unless she wanted them to know, and he was pretty certain that she didn't. Tara understood who he was talking about, "I won't, I promise. I haven't spoken to any of them in a while, not since I moved out that day. I have class, I have to go, but tell Dawn later that I love her and miss her. And I hope she'll be ok." she said with a small smile. "I'll tell her." Spike felt bad about not saying much to her since he always liked her, but all his attention was focused on Dawn right now. Tara understood that as she came over and gave a quick kiss to Dawn's cheek, and hugged Spike on her way out. She had caught Spike off guard by the hug, but he hugged her back anyways, "Take care of yourself, Glenda." She gave him a quick smile and told everyone bye before she left.

It had been several hours since the spell had been performed. He was thankful that Gunn had gone to the butcher shop to get blood, and ended up bringing several bags back. Enough for him and Angel, and for Dawn when she woke up. The sun had already set, not long ago, and he was the only one in the room with her. Angel had figured that he would want to be alone with her when she rose, so he graciously waited in the living room. Cordelia, Fred, Wes, Gunn and Lorne had all taken his car back to L.A. He had told them that he would stay there with Spike, and make sure that everything went alright, and would call them later to check in. Spike and Angel both had figured it would probably be a good idea for them not to be there when she awoke because the bloodlust would be overwhelming for her at first. In all honesty, neither knew how she would react to the change.

Spike was watching Dawn intently, he knew it wouldn't be much longer until she came to. Her cuts and bruises were already starting to fade. About half an hour later, her face had changed to that of it's new vampiric form and her eyes shot open.

** AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Ch 14

**Chapter 14:**

About half an hour later, her face changed to that of it's new vampiric form and her eyes shot open.

Spike had watch as Dawn's perfect face had grown ridges around the forehead and her blunt canine teeth extended into sharp fangs. Her eyes had opened to reveal golden eyes that had once been a bright baby blue. Spike watched in awe. She was absolutely gorgeous. In all his time, he had never seen anyone, human or vampire, look as beautiful as she did at this moment.

Dawn sat up straight right away, and the first thing she saw was Spike sitting next to her with his hand resting on hers. She immediately jerked her hand out of his and started shaking. Her eyes were searching around the room frantically. The only other time she had felt this disoriented, was the night Willow had brought her back and she had to crawl her way out of her own grave. The last this she could remember was Drusilla torturing her and Spike just barely showing up...and then...nothing. Her vision was sharper in contrast, the room was dark except for one lone candle on the other side of the room, but even through the darkness, she could still see everything perfectly clear. And she figured that she should be in more pain than she was actually in. She looked down to her abdomen, where she had been stabbed twice, and found that there was nothing there, not one mark that showed how bad she had been beated. At first she thought that she had had a horrible nightmare, but judging by the place she was in, proved otherwise. True, it was not the same room that she had suffered in, but it was still the same place. "Dawn, pet, are you a'right?" Spike asked softly. Her head shot in his direction and she stared wide-eyed, "Spike?" she lisped slightly. As she spoke, she could tell that something was different. Her tongue grazed over her teeth, then she lifted her thumb to touch her fangs and pulled it back to see that she had cut herself, then she reached up to trace the rest of her face with her hands. She gasped as she felt her demonic features and started breathing heavily, not yet realizing that she no longer need the oxygen. Tears pricked her eyes, "What happened?" she asked in shock. Spike moved to sit directly in front of her, "You don't remember, luv?" Dawn shook her head, as the rest of her body continued to shake, "Where's Drusilla?" she questioned crying hysterically. She was so confused and scared out of her mind. She didn't know what to think. _Was this some kind of cruel game that Dru had planned? Are they in on this together? Was I dying, and they just weren't through having their fun with me yet? _"She's dead, pet." _No. This couldn't be right! He wouldn't kill the love of his life, or unlife for me... It was a joke. He is just messing with my head. _"Get away from me!" she screamed at him, then raced for the door and out of the mansion.

Spike didn't know what to do. He thought she hated him for what he did to her. He came out of the bedroom to be met with Angel, "What happened?" Angel asked. Spike shook his head, "I don't know. When she realized that she was a vampire, she asked me where Dru was and when I told her she was dead, she started screaming for me to get away from her, then she ran off." he said panicked. Angel nodded, "I saw her run out, she didn't see me though. You have to go after her." he ordered. Spike was already out the door before Angel had finished his sentence. He had picked up on her scent right away and followed it.

As soon as the night air hit her, it felt as if all her senses were on overload. She could see, for what felt like miles, and she could hear every quiet sound. She could hear voices from people talking, which had to be at least a couple blocks over, all the insects moving in the bushes, and the sounds of the leaves rustling on the ground had been amplified times a hundred. And her smell... She could smell every scent from the flowers to the dirt in the woods she was currently running through bare footed. But only one scent overpowered all the others...the smell of blood. It was so strong, but she knew it had to be from the people living in a nearby neighborhood. She wanted it, craved it. And that was what scared her the most.

She kept running as fast as she could, which now was pretty damn fast. She had never possessed speed this great before. She didn't even know where she was at, her feet were the only things guiding her. She had already ran through the woods and into a cemetery, when she realized that she had ended up at Spike's old crypt. The intoxicating smell of blood had intensified. She could even hear the faintest sounds of heartbeats in the distance of people strolling along on the streets. It wasn't until now that she truely realized just how incredibly hungry she was and it was driving her crazy. She couldn't think straight. She just wanted it to stop. She pushed the concrete door open with ease, and made her way down to the bed. Dawn tried to concentrate on anything but her growing hunger. Her feet were hurting and bleeding from running so hard through the woods, but that didn't even begin to compare to the pain in her stomach.

Spike found her at his old home just several minutes later. She was sitting on the bed with her legs pulled up to her chest and screaming incoherently as she pulled her own hair out. Spike quickly grabbed her arms to still her movements and pulled her body close to his as he rocked her. He was whispering to her to try and calm her down, when he felt her fangs pierce the side of his neck. Spike moved slightly to get into a better position, but she gripped his head tightly to hold him in place, thinking that he was trying to get away, as she continued to drink greedily.

Dawn had never tasted anything like this before. It was amazing...and oh, so satisfying. Soon, she felt her hunger start to subside, and slowed her pulls on his throat. When she could finally think straight, she released him and hurriedly tried to move away from him. But his strong arms kept her in place. She instinctually knew what she had just done was wrong. Knew she shouldn't have taken blood from her sire without permission first. Dawn nervously looked up into his eyes, expecting to find anger there, but all she found was love in his eyes. "Feel better now, pet?" he asked with concern. She gently nodded her head and glanced away.

"Look at me, luv." he told her quietly, and she did. He could see the hurt swimming in her beautiful golden eyes, as fresh, cold tears streamed down her cheeks. Dawn looked him in the eye and asked, "Why did you do this to me?" Spike looked down, _she does hate me for what I did to her_. "Because, I love you, and I couldn't bare the thought of losin' you again. I know it was selfish, and maybe I shouldn't have done it, but I don't regret my decision and I never will. I couldn't just let you die again, please understand that." he pleaded. Dawn was taken aback, _maybe he does really love me and it's not just some sick joke. _"What about Dru?" she asked again. Spike looked at her confused, "I a'ready told you, pet. She's dead. I killed her. She can't hurt you anymore. No one will ever hurt you again, I promise." he explained. Dawn wrapped her arms tightly around him and sobbed harder, "She said you wouldn't help me, she said you would only come to kill me. That you never really loved me in the first place, said it was her, that it had always been her you wanted, and you would kill me for her! I thought you only turned me to mess with my head. To keep me alive longer so you and her could hurt me even more." she wailed out. Spike now understood why she had been so terrified of him, he hated that she could honestly believe that he would ever hurt her. But he knew just how persuassive Dru could be. She could see people greatest fears, and she used it to her advantage. Spike cupped the side of her face in his palm and looked her in the eyes, "No, Dawn, listen to me. I would never _ever_ hurt you. Don't ever let anyone else convince you of that. I love you more than anything, I always will. Nothing can change that. A'right?"

Dawn looked back down and causiously asked, "Do you hate me?"

That shocked Spike to the core, "Hate you?? Why on earth would I hate you?"

Dawn shrugged, "Because of Drusilla, you said you killed her."

Spike nodded "I did. She hurt you, luv. There was no way she was gettin' away with it." he said.

"You killed her for me. How could you not hate me now? She was the love of your life." Dawn stated.

Spike shook his head, "Wrong, pet. I used to think she was, up until I met you. Nothing I had with her even remotely compares to what I have with you. In over a century, I never loved her like I do you." he told her truthfully.

Dawn leant into him again, "I love you." she said as felt her demonic face melted away and her human face return. Spike stroked the back of her hair and kissed the top of her head, "I love you, too, kitten. Always will." They two sat holding each other in silence for several minutes. "Spike?" she asked timidly. "Yeah, Bit?" Dawn bit her lip before asking, "Do I have a soul?" Spike laughed slightly, "Yes, pet, you have your soul. If you even have to ask that, then that should tell you somethin', don't ya think?" Dawn looked a little embarrassed, "How?" "Tara," came the simple reply, "and before you start askin', no, it's not like Angel's, there is no catch." Dawn took that as an answer and decided not to ask anything more about that right now, that could wait for later.

"So, I take it you don't hate me for turning you?" Spike asked her hoping and praying that she didn't. "I could never hate you for anything. I thank you, for giving me this gift. I wasn't ready to die again." Spike searched her eyes for any hint that she didn't mean what she just said. He could always read her like an open book just by looking into those eyes, now was no different and he could see she meant every word. Spike tilted his head down and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss, then pulled back a bit, "Happy birthday, luv."

Dawn was taken by surprise, she hadn't expected him to remember. She could barely remember herself, given everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours. It was strange, really, she had never been able to call her birthday her own. She wasn't actually born on that day, and no one knew exactly what day she came into existance. But now, it was like she was born all over again, now she could really call today her birthday and mean it. "Thank you." she smiled before kissing him back.

**AN: Thanks for reading and to those of you who review. Again...please review.**


	13. Ch 15

**Chapter 15:**

"_Thank you." she smiled before kissing him back._

Spike got up and walked over to the other side of the room and lit a large candle. He moved back to where she was sitting on the bed and pushed her backwards to lie on her back, then moved himself on top of her. He quickly worked his way down to her waist with his mouth and brought her shorts down to her ankles before tossing them behind him, leaving the bottom half of her body exposed. He then started to push her shirt up with his hands, but Dawn lifted her back up pulled it over her own head before doing the same to Spike. He crawled up her body to nip at her neck, then made his way back down to her legs. He placed her leg over his shoulder and gave a wet kiss to the back of her knee. Dawn had her eyes shut and her mouth slightly open, while Spike traveled his tongue upward. As he brought his demonic face forward, he slid his fangs into her inner thigh, earning a moan from a now vamped out Dawn. He knew she would heal much faster than she usually did and it wouldn't leave a scar now. He gently sucked for a few seconds before he released her and journeyed farther up to her sweet clit. He licked at it for a few moments then rested his body on top of hers, so that they were now face to face. Dawn brought her lips up to meet his as she fumbled with the zipper on his jeans. She pushed them down his legs with her feet, then he quickly kicked them to the ground. "I need you inside me now." she commanded. Spike quickly thrust himself inside her roughly, in one swift motion, making her scream in both pain and pleasure. Spike knew that he no longer had to be as careful with her as before and her body could now handle more than it could when she was human. He no longer had to hold back when he was with her, he could now do things to her she would never had imagined...and she would love it. Dawn started moving her hips in time with his, "Faster." she ordered and he immediately obliged. Together, they were moving at a speed that no human would be able to accomplish. _Oh my God, this is amazing, _Dawn thought to herself. Spike could feel Dawn's orgasm approaching, "Cum for me, luv." he said just before he sank his fangs into the side of her neck. This time though, he wasn't as gentle as before when she was human, and it wasn't in the same exact spot either. Dawn screamed out her orgasm and embedded her own set of fangs into his shoulder, bringing Spike over the edge along with her. He groaned loudly before spilling his seed inside of Dawn and collapsing on top of her.

Dawn withdrew her teeth from his shoulder and then slid out from under him at once. "I'm sorry." she said still in game face and looked away and hid her face with her hair. Spike turned and sat up, "What are you sorry for, luv?" he asked baffled. A tear fell from her face as she answered, "For biting you, I didn't mean to...it just happened...I'm sorry." Spike moved over to her and lifted her head up to look at him, "Don't be sorry, pet. I liked it, and if you recall, I bit you first." he said trying to let her know she did nothing wrong. Dawn got up and walked away from him. He studied her for a moment and he could tell she was struggling with something, " Pet, what's wrong?" he asked softly. Dawn was crying again, "I can't make it go away." Spike wasn't sure what she was talking about, "Make what go away, luv?" Dawn turned to face him, "This. I didn't even know I was like this until I bit you." she almost yelled at him, signaling to her face with her hands, "How do I make it go away?" she asked. Spike looked at her with understanding in his golden eyes, as he took her hands in his, "Well, first you need to calm down. You're young, so it's harder for you than it is for me. It takes time to control it, luv. It's going to happen a lot when your emotions are running high." he started to explain only to be cut off, "Ok, but how do I make it go away now?" she questioned as she looked down to cover her face with her hair again. Spike tilted his head to the side, "Why do you want it to go away so bad?" he wondered. "Because, I don't want you to see me like this." she whispered. Spike still didn't understand, _she doesn't mind seeing me like that, why would I mind seeing her? _he wondered to himself, "Why not, luv?" he asked. "Because, I'm ugly." came her quiet reply. Spike couldn't believe she thought she was ugly, "Dawn, you are beautiful. As a human or a vampire. You could never be ugly. Even covered in slime, you'd still be bloody gorgeous." Dawn gave a slight laugh at the last bit, then hesitated before saying, "Kay, but I still need to learn how to control it, I mean I can't go walking around in front of people like this." Spike smirked, "Sure ya can, pet. Might scare the living daylights outta 'em, but that would just be funny." he joked. Actually, knowing Spike he was probably serious. Dawn giggled a bit before saying, "Come on, Spike. I'm serious." "So am I, pet." Dawn growled at that, then covered her mouth with both hands, looking embarrassed. Spike just raised an eyebrow, "A'right... just picture you're human face and try and let it wash over you. It's always easier the other way around though." he explained. Dawn tried a couple times before finally succeeding. She reached her fingers up to check her forehead and smiled, then Spike's human features returned too.

Dawn moved around the room to gather her clothes that were scattered on the ground and dressed herself, while Spike did the same. "Luv, are you a'right to go back yet?" Spike asked with concern, knowing that it might be hard for her after what she had been through. Dawn tensed up and looked over to him, "To the mansion?" She honestly never wanted to set foot back in that place ever again, after the whole thing with Dru. It wasn't about the physical pain she endured, but the emotional, the feeling that the one person she loved more than anything did not care about her at all and would happily kill her. It was a feeling she never wanted to have again, much less, any reminders of it. But the more she thought about it, she did realize that something good did come out of it...now she never had to worry about ageing and Spike leaving her because she was old, now she could literally spend eternity with the man she loved, '_that is if he doesn't get bored with me first' _she thought bitterly. Spike nodded his head, "Yeah...Angel's there. He's worried about you, pet." Her eyes grew wide, "Angel? Does...does he know?" she asked uneasily. Spike walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Yeah, luv, he knows. So do the rest of 'em, but they aren't there, they headed back to LA earlier this evening." Dawn wasn't sure what to think. She didn't know how they would react to her now, especially Angel. _He hates being a vampire, always has, well, except when he was evil. He thought Spike was no good for me _because_ he is a vampire, that and he doesn't have a soul. And now I'm one too, is he going to hate me now? And what about the others...what are they going to think...what if they treat me just like any other vamp? _Spike seemed to sense her nervousness, "It's a'right, pet, they are not gonna think any different of you." he assured her. Dawn absently nodded her head, "Ok, let's go." Spike led her up the latter and out of the crypt door.

As he watched her, he savored the look she had on her face, she was completely mesmerized. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply into the night. "It's incredible, innit, luv?" he asked as he took in the scents surrounding him, himself. Dawn opened her eyes and looked around, and took everything in, "Everything's so different...all my senses are... I don't know...it's just so..._amazing_." She remembered how it was all new and different when she had left the mansion earlier that night, but she didn't have time to stop and appreciate it then, "My vision is so sharp and clear, and the colors are so bright...it's never been like this before, and I can smell...every scent is heightened, and my hearing... I'm hearing sounds that I have never even heard before...and I feel so much stronger than I ever have in my entire life." she paused then focused on him, "Is this how you feel all the time?" she asked him astonished. Spike smiled at her, seeing the way she took everything in, like she had never seen it before. It was as if she was seeing the world for the first time. He remembered the way he felt when he was first turned. It was like he was brought into a whole new world, the only difference was that he also, couldn't wait to cause mayhem and bloodshed, unlike Dawn...she would never want to do that, and he would never want her to. "Sure is, Bit...but after a while, you get used to it." Dawn shook her head, "No, I don't think I will ever get used to this. And I don't want to. This is too amazing to take for granted." she stated profoundly. Spike gazed at her intently, realizing that she really did consider this a gift, and that warmed his unbeating heart. He was overjoyed that he was finally able to give her something that she would cherish, since she had given him everything she had to offer.

Spike wrapped his duster around her shoulders. He knew she wasn't actually going to get cold, but he still loved the way it looked on her. They idly made their way back, taking in the scenery as they went.

**AN: Please review. Sorry about the sex scene...I know it wasn't the best but I am not very good at them...lol. Also, you know how I keep askin for reviews from everyone who reads...well I just realized that I had that I had the anonymous reviewers disabled...well now it is enabled so everyone can review. Oops...lol. **


	14. Authors Note

**Ok, you guys...I know I haven't updated in a really long time and I'm sorry...I just want you to know that I have not forgotten about this story. I have just been extremely busy lately...I have been going out of town alot lately and I had to get caught up on things around the house. Also, my 2 year old stopped taking his naps...which is usually when I write, well then and at night, which he has also been staying up pretty late too, so it is just really hard to find time and I have also had an extreme case of writer's block lately...everytime I do sit down to write, no words come...it horrible...lol...again, I'm sorry. **


	15. Ch 16

**Chapter 16**

Dawn stood at the front door of the mansion, reluctant to enter. Spike was at her side, and he could easily see her unease. "Pet, it's ok. I'm right here." he said as he gently rubbed the small of her back and escorted her inside.

Angel rose to his feet from the chair he had been sitting and reading in, immediately when he saw them enter. "Dawn, hey...how are you doing?" Angel asked carefully. Dawn hesitated for a moment, slightly surprised that she didn't see anger or hate in his eyes, but only concern and unders, "I'm alright...better actually." she answered, glancing over to Spike. Angel nodded and led them into the living room. He sat back down in the chair he was sitting in before, while Dawn sat next to Spike on the sofa across from Angel.

They talked for several minutes before Dawn fell asleep, he3r head resting on Spike's shoulder. Spike gently moved her to lay her body down so that she would be more comfortable. Angel stood up and gestured Spike to follow him onto the patio.

"So...how is she really doing?" Angel asked him.

"Like she said...better. She was freaked out at first...thought I was just messin' with her head." Spike said.

Angel looked slightly confused, "She didn't believe she was a vampire?"

Spike shook his head, "No, not that. She figured that much out on 'er own."

"Then what do you mean?" Angel pondered.

Spike sighed, "Well, she bought into Dru's bit. Thought I just turned her to torture her more. Thought it was a game me an' Dru were playin' for kicks." He looked down to his feet and shook his head, "Can't believe the silly bint would ever think I would hurt her. Would never..."

Angel took an unneeded breath. He was not about to mention that he thought something along those same lines, _before_he saw how hurt and devastated Spike had been when he found Dawn. "But she's ok now?" he asked.

Spike let out a soft chuckle, "God, I hope so. I can tell that some part of her still thinks I'm just playin' mind games." he admitted, not only to Angel, but to himself as well.

Dawn slowly opened her eyes, sensing that she was the only one in the room. She heard voices coming from just outside the room and realizing that it was Spike and Angel. She got up as quietly as she could, and journeyed down the hall.

She stood frozen at the doorway of the room where Drusilla had held her captive. As she looked inside the room, she could remember every detail of what had happened. The chains that imprisoned her wrists and ankles, were still attached to the bed frame. And the scent of her own blood still stained in the air, and the mattress. She slowly entered the room, and saw a pile of ashes on the ground. Instantly, she knew who the ashes belonged to, and she let her demonic face come forward as the rage built up inside her. She stalked over to the bed and grasped one set of the metal chains and ripped it from the frame and flung them across the room. As it collided into an old marble sculpture, shattering it to the ground, she let out an inhuman growl as she tore every iron rail of the bed frame apart and blindly threw it against the walls, smashing picture frames and lamps, and anything else they came in contact with.

Angel was the first to hear the noise coming from inside the house, "What was that?" he wondered. Spike looked up, "What?" he asked, then he heard the commotion from the mansion. They both rushed inside to see what was going on. They both stood outside the doorway watching Dawn tear apart the room, neither moving an inch to stop her. Spike figured it was probably good to let her get it out of her system.

It wasn't until after she had destroyed everything in the room and had slumped against a wall with her face buried in her hands to let the tears escape, that Spike came to comfort her. He held her body against his, rocking her, just as he had done earlier that night. He picked her up and carried her out of the room, shutting the door behind him, and took her back to the room where he had taken her before, after he had turned her. He gently laid her down on the bed and curled up next to her to hold her while she continued to cry. "It's a'right luv, let it out...I'm here." he murmured into her ear.

Several minutes later, Dawn wiped away the tears from her eyes and looked at Spike, "Spike...I'm hungry." she stated shyly. She hadn't really fed since she had become a vampire, except from Spike, and she only took enough to calm her bloodlust just enough for her to be able to think clearly. "Figured you would be pet, got just what you need. I'll be right back." he said to her, giving her a quick kiss on top her the head, before going to fetch her some blood.

As Spike came into the living room, where Angel had retreated back to after Dawn's outburst, Angel gave him a questioning look, "She's a'right for now. Just hungry." Spike said as he reached into a small travel sized cooler and grabbed a blood bag. "I imagine she would be...she hasn't eaten yet, has she?" Angel inquired. Spike raised an eyebrow and looked him in the eye, understanding what Angel was getting at, "Just a bit from me after I found her, but not nearly enough for a newly made vampire." he said, annoyed that Angel would even think that she would have fed off any humans, _him_, he could understand, but not her. He grabbed several more blood bags before leaving to return to Dawn.

"Sorry, luv, but there's not a microwave here to warm them up." He apologized as he sat next to her and handed her a bag. Dawn took the bag graciously and almost immediately sank her fangs into the bag of blood and completely drained it before moving on to the next one. Spike watched her with fascination, seeing Dawn like this was different, but in a good way. She had always been beautiful, but seeing her embrace her new vampire status was beautiful on a whole other level.

**Sorry for the lack of updates...please review.**

As Dawn finished off her second blood bag, she noticed Spike staring at her, and became very self-conscious, "Sorry," she said as she looked down and wiped away the blood that dribbled down the corner of her mouth with her index finger, then licked it clean. Spike groaned, watching her had made him as hard as a rock, and she didn't even realize how incredibly erotic she looked just now, "Don't be, pet. You're gorgeous...more than you even know." he added under his breath, but Dawn heard him clearly and smiled to herself and Spike slipped into his demonic face and drained his own blood bag.


	16. Ch 17

**Chapter 17**

It was around four in the afternoon when Spike awakened with Dawn curled up into his chest, resting peacefully. It was only a few more hours until the sun sets and they were to head back to L.A. Spike decided to go ahead and get up to see what Angel was doing. Carefully, he untangled his hand from Dawn's hair and eased his way out of her embrace without waking her.

As he reached the door, he could hear Angel speaking to someone and figured he was just on the phone, until he heard another voice. Spike knew who the voice was coming from even before he reached the living room, "Hey, Glenda," he greeted as he saw Tara sitting on the sofa having a conversation with Angel. Tara jumped a little at the sound of his voice. "Hey, Spike. Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." Spike nodded in understanding, he had that effect on people sometimes, "Just pop in for a visit?" he asked casually. "Yeah, I just came by to see Dawn, you know, see how she's doing." she answered. "I'll just go get her, then." Spike answered as he turned to leave the room, sharing a brief look with Angel as he passed.

Spike entered the bedroom and watched as Dawn slept. He wasn't sure how she was going to handle seeing Tara again. Not because of everything that had happened with Willow, Dawn didn't blame her in the least for her part in everything, she loved Tara. But he was still a little worried about her reaction to her because she had not yet been in the presence of a human since her turning. Normally, newly made vampires have a strong, almost insatiable lust for blood, and do not control it, mainly because they do not have a soul to tell them not to. Dawn may still have her soul, but she was still going to be unpredictable until she learns to control her bloodlust.

"Dawn, luv, wake up." Spike spoke softly as he gently shook her into consciousness. Dawn opened her eyes just barely and smacked her lips, "Hmmm," she sighed and rolled onto her side and closed her eyes again. Spike chuckled to himself, _She never was one to wake up easily. _"Pet, come on. Got a visitor here to see ya." At that, opened her eyes fully, "Huh? Who?" she wondered. Spike smiled to her and said, "Well, why don't you get that lovely arse of yours up and see?" Dawn rolled her eyes good naturedly and with a yawn she stretched in a cat-like manner and climbed out of bed.

When Dawn entered the living room she saw Tara immediately, "Tara!" she squealed excitedly. "Hey, Dawnie!" Tara beamed as she headed toward her and engulfed her into a hug. As Dawn was hugging her, she became very aware of the deliciously hot blood just underneath her skin and the steady beating of her heart. She tried very hard to ignore it, but the scent was just so intoxicatingly wonderful. As her mouth watered, her fangs found their way into the human's jugular, without Dawn even aware of what she was doing.

Tara yelped in surprise and pain as she struggled to get out of Dawn's vice-like grip unsuccessfully.

Spike saw it the moment she bit into her, but made no move to stop her. He was frozen in place, just mesmerized by the young vampire's actions, remembering just how incredible it felt the first time he bit into human flesh and drank his fill. Tara's cries finally snapped him out of it, and realization of what was happening sank in. Using his supernatural speed, he was to her in less than a second, prying his lover off the bleeding witch. Angel was to her only a moment later, apparently he was a little shocked at first too.

Dawn growled as Spike tore her away from the good witch, and pinned her arms to her sides, her demon raging because she was not yet satisfied, until her mind became fully aware of what she had just done, _Oh My God! What the hell is wrong with me?? Why did I just do that? _Dawn covered her mouth in horror and stared wide-eyed at her friend.

Spike was whispering to her to calm down and holding her close to him, both for comfort and so she wouldn't go after her again, while Angel was helping Tara to the couch to lie down. It had felt like several minutes before anyone had helped Tara, but it had actually only been a few seconds, so there wasn't too much blood loss, just enough to make her a bit woozy.

"Oh my God, Tara, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. God, I'm sooo sorry." she apologized repeatedly before burying her demonic face into Spike's chest, trying desperately to shake off her vampiric visage. After she had managed to return to her human features, she looked up at Tara, blood still covering her lips.

Tara looked at her and nodded in understanding, "It's alright, Dawnie. You didn't mean to, don't worry about it, I'm okay." she said with a forgiving smile.

Angel chose that time to speak up, "Spike, why don't you grab Dawn a blood bag for her to eat?" Spike nodded as he reached into the cooler and retrieved the blood and passed it to Dawn, who smiled gratefully.

Dawn looked at Tara and Angel with a slightly embarrassed expression, "I think I'm just gonna go in the other room for a bit." Angel nodded, he completely understood, he didn't feel completely comfortable feeding in front of others either. Spike, on the other hand, had no problem eating in front of others. If he received any disgusted looks, then _oh bloody well, _he could care less. But he could understand Dawn's hesitation, after all, this was still all new to her.

He followed Dawn into _their _room and sat down beside her on the bed. "You a'right, kitten?" he asked concerned. Dawn looked up at him with watery eyes, "I don't know. I didn't mean to bite her, I really didn't. It just happened. I didn't even realize what I was doing until after you pulled me away from her." she ranted. Spike sighed, he suspected that something like this would happen, and knew it was going to be hard on her. _I've had over a century to learn to control my impulses, but she's barely had two days. _"I know you didn't mean to, Bit. So does she. Don't worry, she won't hold it against you." Dawn shook her head, "I know that, she's too kind of a person. But, I couldn't control it. What if I do it again?" she asked. Spike exhaled an unnecessary breath, "You might, luv, not gonna lie to you. But, I'll be there to help you. You'll learn to control it, jus' takes time. I'll teach you, pet, I promise." he told her, "Now, eat up, luv."

Dawn stared at the bag she held in her hands, now really finding it very appealing, in fact, she thought it was rather disgusting. The only reason she was able to get it down the first time was because she was starved. But she brought it to her mouth and vamped out and sank her fangs into it. After one swallow, she pulled it away and nearly gagged. Now that she has had human blood, it paled in comparison. _How did I eat two bags of this stuff this morning and not throw up? _She asked herself, utterly grossed out. God, how she wished she could have some more of warm, human blood, or even Spike's. She closed her eyes remembering how Spike's blood had tasted when she bit into him the first time. Now, _that_, was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. _Sire's blood, _the demon inside her recognized. Dawn unknowingly licked her lips, imagining the taste of him. _I wish I could taste him again._ She sighed, somehow, the thought of his blood and sinking her fangs into his cool flesh, was really turning her on.

Spike watched as Dawn pulled the bagged blood away from her mouth in disgust, then as she closed her eyes and started licking her bloodstained lips, until the scent of her arousal filled his nostrils. Spike cocked his head and arched a scarred eyebrow at her, "I know it's not the best, but I'll get you some human blood from the blood bank at the hospital tonight. I know after tasting fresh blood, animal blood doesn't compare." Dawn's eyes popped open and she looked at him guiltily, "I wasn't thinking about human blood." she mumbled as she lowered her head. Spike wondered what she must have been thinking about to get her excited. Feeding or thinking about feeding from humans had a tendency to get him a bit randy. "What're you thinkin' 'bout, then?" he questioned her, then saw her gaze shift to the very faint bite marks on his neck, from the first time she bit him. When she realized that Spike had caught onto what she was thinking about, she focused her eyes on her lap.

Spike was filled with a sense of pride over the fact that Dawn had gotten all worked up from thinking about biting him. He took the blood from her hands and slipped into gamed face and sucked down the nearly full bag. His features returned to normal as he tilted his head to the side, "Go on, luv." Dawn's eyes widened in surprise. She felt horrible for wanting it so much, but she couldn't find the strength to refuse, "Spike, I didn't mean...are you sure?" she asked uncertain. Spike narrowed his eyes at her, "Dawn, you don't have to ask. You never have to ask, luv. You're _always_ welcome to it, whenever you want, however much you want, it's yours. Understand?" Dawn gave him a soft smile, she didn't know much about the ways and rules of vampires or about the relationship between sire and childe yet, but she knew that that mean something. Spike tilted his head to the side once again and gestured for her to feed. Dawn moved to sit on her knees as she lowered her teeth to the left side of his neck and bit through the skin.

At first, she sucked greedily as the room temperature, but amazingly delectable liquid hit her tongue, but after a bit, she slowed down to a leisurely pace, savoring the taste. Spike had grown hard, just as soon as she bit into him and he put an arm underneath her legs and moved her to where she was straddling his lap, grinding into his erection and moaning, all the while still having her mouth attached to his neck.

Meanwhile, Angel was growing impatient. Tara had come to talk to Dawn, only to get bitten and have Dawn retreat back to her room. Of course it was only to feed without an audience, but it was taking quite a while. _She only took one bag, what is taking her so long? _Angel wondered to himself. He was growing uncomfortable with the silence between himself and Tara. He had already explained to her that since Dawn was newly turned, she would still have a rough time controlling her impulses. She seemed to understand, but they had since settled into an awkward silence. "Excuse me," he said to her as he stood up and left the room. He strode down the hallway to the room that Spike and Dawn were occupying, and pushed the slightly ajar door all the way open, "What is taking so lon...oh." he turned around embarrassed when a vamped out Dawn looked back at him, blood on her mouth and bloody bite marks on Spike's neck, realizing that he walked in on a very personal and intimate moment, "Sorry, Tara's still waiting." he said as he shut the door and walked out.

Dawn looked back at Spike, if she was still alive, she would be redder than a tomato. "Guess we'd better get back out there." Spike sighed, extremely annoyed that they had been interrupted, "I suppose." Dawn licked her marks clean and wiped her mouth. As she moved to get off his lap, Spike held her in place and captured her lips with his, "Love you, kitten." he said as he pulled back to look into her now blue eyes. Dawn gave him another tender kiss and murmured back, "I love you, too." Then headed back out to visit with Tara.

**AN: Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated! And I would like your oinion...should Spike and Dawn go back to LA with Angel or should they stay in SD a bit before heading back to LA? **


	17. Ch 18

**Chapter 18**

Tara had stayed and visited with Dawn for well over an hour and a half. They had their, '_girl talk'_, as Spike referred to it. There had been no more incidents of an out of control Dawn, partially due to the fact that Spike kept his arm securely fastened around her waist, in a not _too_ obvious manner, although Dawn knew exactly why he was holding her so tight. Dawn had somewhat felt like a dog on a leash, but had not objected, if fact, she was grateful. Angel had also sat on edge in his chair, observing Dawn's every movements, ready to pounce on her if her demon got the better of her.

When the three vampires and the witch said their goodbyes, Tara risked another hug from Dawn, letting her know that she didn't hold her earlier behavior against her, meaning more to Dawn than she would ever know.

They still had about half an hour to kill before the sun set and Angel was sitting on the sofa, staring at a wall with a pensive look on his face, obviously brooding. Spike, on the other hand, was pacing, practically wearing a hole in the floor. _He had never been one for being patient, which if you think about it, is pretty ironic, considering the fact that he spent over a hundred years taking care a woman who rarely ever had a single coherent thought. _Dawn thought to herself before deciding to skip right over that train of thought, Drusilla was still a sore subject matter for her, she growled lowly under her breath, earning her a look from both of the male vampires in the room. Dawn ducked her head in embarrassment, then said quickly, "Hey! I noticed there was a jacuzzi in the bathroom, so I'm just gonna go and take a bath." she said as she hurried out of the room.

Spike waited until he heard the sound of the water faucet and Dawn stepping in, before he came and sat down next to Angel on the sofa. In a hushed voice he started talking, "I've been thinkin'," he started as Angel snorted and said, "That's never good." Spike clenched his jaw and gave Angel a look that meant he was completely serious, before continuing, "I don't think it would be a good idea for me and Dawn to go back to LA with you."

Angel studied Spike for a moment, "We were planning on leaving in an hour, when were you going to tell me this?" he asked a little peeved.

"I'm tellin' you now. Anyway, I just started thinkin' 'bout it when she was talkin' with Glenda."

Angel nodded, "How come?" he wondered.

Spike shrugged, "Just to give her a bit of time to let her get used to bein' 'round humans without rippin' their throats out."

Angel had enjoyed Dawn being around the hotel lately, and everyone had come to think of her as part of their group. Fred and Cordy had especially like having another woman to hang out with. And even though Angel loathed to admit it, but he had grown to like Spike being around, too. It wasn't Spike himself, because he could annoy him more than anyone else could ever dream to, but the fact that there was another vampire in the mix. Also, they could always use the extra muscle, even if he didn't have a soul. At least he wasn't going around killing innocent people..._anymore._,"She could always learn to control it there. It might help having another vampire with a soul around."

"Yeah, I suppose. I'll bring her back in a few weeks when she's a little more used to it, I know she won't want to stay here. Too many bad memories an' all. An' I know she is gonna miss everybody in LA, closest thing she has to a family nowdays." Spike said, remembering how hard it was on her losing almost every one she's ever loved. First her mum, then her sis, Giles, who disappeared into a bottle of scotch when the Slayer died, and even Willow, not to mention her deadbeat father, who she has never _actually_ met. The bastard hadn't even called to see how she was doing after Joyce or Buffy died.

"Spike, there is no need to stay here. She is welcome at the hotel." Angel tried to convince Spike.

Spike thought about what he said, but then asked in a lowered voice, "And if she slips and attacks someone? Anyone of your people try and hurt her, you know I'll kill 'em."

Angel shook his head, "I wouldn't let you." then sighed and continued, "But I also wouldn't let anyone try and hurt her either. I'll talk to them, explain what's going on. They will want to help her, too. But until she is able to control her impulses, we just need to keep a close watch on her."

Spike cocked his to the side and narrowed his eyes at Angel, "Tell me, why are you so eager to help, mate?" Spike knew Angel was all about helping the helpless and doing good for the humans, but he was willing to put his friends in danger to help a vampire. Even if the vampire in question was Dawn, Spike was still perfectly capable of taking care of his girl all by himself, and Angel knew that.

Angel thought to himself for a moment, _Why do I feel the need to help so much? Maybe, it's because she is this way because of me in the first place. If I hadn't of made Dru insane, this never would have happened. But it's more than that, and not just because she is Buffy's little sister, either. _"Because she's family, she's blood." he admitted quietly. And it was true. That's why he felt a connection with her, and the need to help and protect her.

Spike felt a sudden pang of jealousy at the older vampire's words. Angelus had always tried to take what was his, starting with Drusilla. _There was no way in soddin' hell that he was about to lose Dawn._ "She is my childe, not yours, _Angelus_. You, are not the one who should be teaching her, I am. She is mine. You understand?" he growled, his eyes flashing amber.

Angel tried to control his anger at the younger vampire's tone. He could understand his grandchilde's rage. After all, he had stolen Dru from him, just because he could, and tried to make his life hell as much as possible. "I know that, I'm not trying to take your place as her sire, I only want to help." he told him sincerely.

Spike studied him and took a deep, calming breath before giving him one quick nod of his head as he accepted what Angel had said to be the truth. He looked towards the patio and noticed the sun was beginning to set, "Then I guess we will be off, once Dawn finishes up in the tub."

"Yeah." Angel replied as Spike stood up to go and see how much longer Dawn was going to be. Spike couldn't wait to get the hell out of this place, he hated being cooped up. On top of that, he was getting hungry and they were out of blood. And Dawn had taken more blood from him than he had actually eaten, not that he minded, of course.

When Spike reached the bathroom, Dawn was already drying off and putting her clothes back on, "Figured you'd take a bit longer than that, luv." he smirked, slightly disappointed that he didn't have the chance to join her. He wouldn't mind being cooped up or hungry if that was included.

Dawn looked up at him with a pout, "Me too, but the water was freezing cold." Not that the water temperature really bothered her anymore, but soaking in a jacuzzi filled with ice cold water rather than steamy hot, just wasn't the same.

Spike raised his eyebrow at her, "Well, I could have told you that, pet. No electricity, remember? That's why we were using those little things called candles." he said mockingly. Dawn huffed, "I know that, smart-ass, but I thought maybe there could still be hot...oh never mind!" Dawn decided to shut up when she realized that, _duh_, the water heater wasn't going to work if there wasn't electricity. "Are we ready to go?" she asked. "Yep, let's be off. Gotta swing by the hospital on the way out of town, grab us something to eat." Spike answered. "Can I drive?" Dawn asked excitedly. Spike laughed at her eagerness, "Go ahead, luv." he said tossing her the keys.

_Twenty minutes later..._

Spike and Dawn had snuck into the hospital blood bank and each grabbed several pints of O positive, while Angel waited in the car, sulking like a teenager. He had complained that it was wrong to steal blood from the hospital and that they could just as easily live off of pigs blood from the butcher shop, but both Spike and Dawn said a definite NO to that.

Now Dawn was driving and Spike was sitting in the passengers seat, while angel sat in the back, griping about how he should be in the front seat since he is bigger, "Oh, bloody hell, give it a rest, Peaches!" Spike snapped.

Dawn was speeding impossibly fast as she passed up cars by swerving around them, Well, a_t least she isn't crashing into everything like her sister used to do, _Angel thought, "Where'd you learn how to drive?" Angel asked wondering how the hell she learned to drive this crazily.

Dawn looked back at him and smiled, "Spike taught me." Angel rolled his eyes, _Well, that explains it._

A few minutes later Angel had finally sat back and relaxed, when the car suddenly crashed as Dawn ran down the new 'Welcome To Sunnydale' sign. Angel jerked forward, "Why the hell did you just run over the sign?" while Spike just laughed. "Tradition." Dawn said innocently and shared a laugh with Spike. "That's my girl." Spike said proudly.

_Unbelievable! Spike is already rubbing off on her. Good thing we're not in my car, _Angel said in his mind, _This is going to be a long trip._

**_AN: Please Review! Again, thank you to those of you who do review, it is very much appreciated. _**


	18. Ch 19

**Chapter 19**

Dawn had pulled the car over about fifteen minutes before they had reached the Hyperion, to let Spike drive the rest of the way. Angel had settled into the passenger seat, while Dawn took the back. She had explained that she wanted to feed before she arrived at the hotel. Although Dawn wasn't exactly hungry at the time being, she figured that it would probably be a good idea to have a full stomach for when she saw the others, to possibly help avoid temptation.

When Dawn entered the lobby, everyone was already waiting for them. Also, the lobby was decorated with pink, blue, and yellow streamers and red balloons.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted at her, smiling. Lorne, even blew one of those party horns that straighten out when you blow into it, then curl back up when you stop.

Dawn smiled hesitantly. She was utterly confused and had no idea why they would be throwing a surprise party for her, "Umm, thank you. But what's with the party?" she asked sheepishly.

"It's for your birthday, I know it's a day late, but you kinda weren't here yesterday." Fred explained happily, but then trailed off quietly at the last part.

"It's also a welcome home, glad your not dead, even though you kinda are, party." Cordelia beamed tactlessly, her former high-school persona shining through, while everyone turned their heads and gave her a pointed stare. "Cordy!" Angel said, gritting his teeth, and giving her a look that said '_What is wrong with you?'._

Spike peeked over at Dawn to see what her reaction to the ex-cheerleader's words would be. He was hoping that it wouldn't depress her, being reminded of her now undead status, but she merely laughed, "Well, thank you. How did you even know?" she asked surprised.

"Gunn told me, he said Spike had mentioned it to him the a few days ago." Fred informed. Gunn looked at Spike and shrugged with a guilty grin. Dawn glance at Spike with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing.

A few hours later everyone had gone home and Fred and Gunn retired to their room for the night. Spike and Dawn were left standing alone in the lobby, "It's still early, you fancy doing anything tonight, luv?" Spike asked her. Dawn smiled, she could definitely get out, _I've pretty much been cooped up inside for days, I could definitely use some fresh air._ "What about going for a walk?"

Dawn loved being outside, she still couldn't get used to her heightened senses. Anyone with eyes could see how different LA was from Sunnydale, but what amazed her was that it smelled completely different, too. _I guess it is because of all the pollution from the city. _

When they reached the park, which had almost no people since it was already past midnight, Spike stopped walking and pushed her into a darkened area against a tree, and pulled her into a deep kiss. He pressed his rapidly growing erection into her, "I got a present for you." he whispered in her ear. Dawn wiggled her hips, "I can tell." she moaned. Spike chuckled, "Besides that, luv. That comes after. Close your eyes." he ordered. As she closed her eyes, he reached into the pocket of his leather coat, and held the small present up to her face, "Open your eyes." When she did, she smiled and opened the present to find a beautiful lock and key charm necklace. Her eyes lit up, "Oh my God, Spike, it's beautiful. I love it.." she said softly, her eyes still focused on the necklace. "Thank you." she said when she finally met his gaze. Dawn was bringing the necklace up to her neck when Spike took it from her and clasped it for her.

Spike continued his earlier assault on her lips, and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Dawn brought a hand down to massage his bulging member, through the denim of his jeans. As Spike started to pull back, Dawn caught his bottom lip in between her teeth and bit down just hard enough to draw the tiniest bit of blood. Spike growled as slammed her back into the tree. He took a quick glance around to make sure no one was there to see them. When he was satisfied that they were alone, he slid her shorts down her legs, then hoisted her up. Dawn wrapped her legs around his body as she fumbled with the zipper of his jeans, eager to get him out. Once his erection was free, he lifted Dawn up then lowered her back down onto him. Spike groaned and bit the side of her throat with blunt teeth, the tightness of her was nearly enough to make him explode. When he was buried as deep inside her as he could go, he lifted his head up to look at her. Her head was tilted back and her eyes firmly shut, moaning in ecstasy. Dawn had felt his eyes searching for hers. When she opened her eyes and locked them on his, he started pounding into her, relentlessly.

Dawn had maneuvered her hands inside his duster and up underneath his shirt, and was now clawing at his bare back. Her nails were as sharp as razors, and Spike could smell the scent of his own blood as she broke the skin. Spike could tell she was close as her muscles spasmed around his cock, bringing him near the edge along with her. Spike watched as her face shift as she moved the material of his shirt to the side and sank her fangs into his shoulder. As she did this, Spike's own face shifted as well and bit into the side of her neck, and they both came over the edge together.

After they had both come down from the highs of their orgasms, they pressed their foreheads together, both taking unneeded breaths. Once they were finally able to move again, they situated their clothes and headed back to the hotel, holding each other close.

**AN: This was the last chapter before the epilougue. Sorry I am ending it so soon, but I am out of ideas for the time being and I figured I should end it before I butcher it all to hell...lol. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and I'm sorry if I disappointed you.**


	19. Ch 20: Epilogue

**Chapter 20: Epilogue**

It has been two weeks since Dawn was turned and she was coping extremely well. Spike and Angel, both, had taught her how to control her impulses. Temptation was still a major issue, but she had been able to stop herself from giving in. If she felt like she was about to slip, she would excuse herself and go and get something to eat. But the first few days were the worst, often she would find herself staring intently at the pulse point in the throat of the humans, until either Spike or Angel would nudge her subtly. A few of the others had noticed, too, but had chose to ignore it out of respect for Dawn. Angel had explained to them the best he could, that is was going to be hard on her and to be polite and not mention it, so that they wouldn't embarrass her, and they graciously complied. Now it was happening less and less, and Dawn had caught herself before anyone else had. She could even stand to be in the same room alone with them and not feel the need to have a body guard. She had almost complete control over her demon, but every now and then, she had the urge to drain them dry.

Spike had taken her out dancing at a nearby club, sort of as a test for her to see how well she handled herself. It was hard at first, everybody's heartbeats were pounding so loudly in her ears, and she could smell their delicious blood rushing in their veins. But eventually, she was able to relax and not think about it. She had been three times so far, and was able to completely enjoy herself without feeling the urge to feed. So all in all she was coming along pretty well.

Lorne had overheard her talking to Spike about how she still felt the need to get a job, and had offered her work as a waitress at Caritas. Dawn had happily accepted, much to Spike's dismay, he didn't like the fact that it took away from his time with her, so Lorne had asked him if he, too, would like a job as a bartender, so he could still be in the presence of her company, which he agreed to.

Spike and Dawn still helped out the Angel Investigations team whenever they were need. Spike had also taught Dawn how to fight, she couldn't take him on yet, and she doubted she would ever be able to, but she could still hold her own against demons and vampires pretty damn well.

To sum it up, unlife was pretty good, especially when you had an eternity to spend it with the man you loved at your side.

_The End..._

**_AN: Possibly a sequel to come...later on...if you want...not sure at the moment. Please tell me what you have thought. Again, this was only my first fanfic ever written, so sorry if it was horrible._**


End file.
